It's Like A Dream Come True
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: Finished Harry gets stuck in the past, MWPP's 6th year to be precise, and accidently changes the future. OOTP spoilers R
1. What The Hell Happened

Rain was falling down and every now and then a lighting bolt flashed across the sky. Harry sighed, the weather mirrored his mood. He was laying on his back in his bed, hands behind his head, a tear escaping form his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sirius. It's all my fault you died. Dumbledore may say it's not, but I still feel responsible."  
  
He would go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Ron and Hermione were sure to confront him with Sirius' death. He had had all summer to grief and progress it, but it hadn't been enough, he didn't want to talk about it yet. He wanted more time, maybe a chance to talk to him again, that was all he wanted.  
  
"I wish I could say goodbye and tell you I'm sorry."  
  
There was a bright light and Harry was falling. He didn't see anything, but that bright light. He landed on a stone floor, hard. The air was knocked out of his lungs. It took him a minute to catch his breath, he then opened his eyes and looked around. He was at Hogwarts, in the entrance hall to be precise. His trunk lay a few feet away.  
  
'How did I get here?'  
  
Footsteps were coming closer to him. He stood up and turned around. Dumbledore was walking down the Marble Stairs.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Harry gave him a confused look, but answered.  
  
"Harry James Potter, sir."  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised.  
  
"Please follow me to my office."  
  
Harry followed him and a few minutes later he was sitting in a comfortable chair in Dumbledores office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, giving Harry a strange look. Harry looked around, this was not the office he remembered. It looked the same, but it felt different.  
  
"So, you're Harry James Potter?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Related to James Potter in anyway?"  
  
"He was my father."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He died." Harry was getting frustrated. Why was Dumbledore asking these questions when everybody knew this stuff.  
  
"When did he die?"  
  
"October 31, 1981."  
  
Dumbledore again looked surprised.  
  
"Mystery solved."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"I mean that you somehow travelled back in time. To the year 1974 to be precise. Your father is to start his 6th year tomorrow."  
  
"I would be starting my 6th year tomorrow to. Well at least in my time."  
  
"We have to find a way to get you back, but until then you'll just have to go to school here."  
  
"Really?" Harrys face lit up.  
  
"Yes, now which house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Very well. Just one more question. Was that trunk in the hall yours?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ok, I'll let it be brought up to your new dormitory and a 5th bed will have to be placed there. You can spent the night there and you can see what you do with your day tomorrow. I'll get you when the feast starts."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about my name and where I came form?"  
  
"We'll be honest and say you're from the future, but nobody can ask you any questions. I'll inform the teachers right after I'll brought you to Gryffindor tower and make sure you can sleep tonight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~That night~~~  
  
Harry was laying in his bed on his back again, hands under his head, just like before he got here. Earlier that night when he was reading in the common room Professor McGonagall had come in to welcome him and asked which classes he took. He had been provided with the right schoolbooks, 'cause the other one were, well, only used in the future.  
  
He would be seeing his dad tomorrow and the rest of the Marauder, to bad that included Peter. He had to act nice to him, else his behaviour would raise uncomfortable questions.  
  
'I just hope I can get along with them. They'll be different form the Marauders I know, more carefree and still best friend for ever.'  
  
Somehow Harry fell asleep.  
  
~~~Next day~~~  
  
Harry woke up, the sun was shining in his face. He pulled the covers over his head, but now he was awake, he couldn't sleep again. Birds were singing outside and the sun penetrated the covers. He got up and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, 1.15.  
  
'I must have lost a lot of sleep when I was with the Dursleys.'  
  
He dressed into his robes and went to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Lunch should be served right about now.  
  
When he entered the Hall all teacher were there eating. They stopped as soon as they noticed Harry.  
  
"Oh, mister Potter, how nice of you to join us. I began to think you would sleep until the feast." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry blushed and all teachers, except Dumbledore and McGonagall, got up to introduce themselves to Harry. He knew some teachers like Flitwick, Vector, Binns (A/N: Still alive, but not for long.) and Kettleburn.  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm Rose, Rose Herball. I'll be your Herbology teacher." An energetic young witch said, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ted Tonks. I'll try to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts." A wizard in his thirties introduced himself.  
  
"Try to teach?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Gryffindor, Slytherin and the Marauders." Ted smiled.  
  
Harry laughed, he could imagine what that class would be like.  
  
After the other, known, teachers introduced themselves one teacher was still unknown to Harry. Ted saw Harry look.  
  
"That's Fungus, Frank Fungus, potionsmaster, head of Slytherin. He hates Gryffindor and it's students. Better watch out for him."  
  
"Don't worry, he sounds like he's the same as my potionsmaster. He can't stand me."  
  
Now it was the turn of the teachers to laugh.  
  
"How could anyone dislike you?" Rose asked.  
  
Harry gave her a strange look.  
  
"I always have a pretty good impression off how a person is and you seem to be a noble, brave, modest and kind boy." Rose smiled and Harry blushed.  
  
"Well, I think it had something to do with my father." Harry answered. 'Think, yeah right. I know it had something to do with my father, but they don't have to know that.'  
  
After a few minutes more talk Ted went to prepare his lessons and told Harry he could eat at his spot at the teachers table next to Dumbledore, because it would be so lonely at Gryffindor table and that's what Harry did.  
  
It was fun eating at the teachers table for once. On his left was Dumbledore and on his right Rose. He had fun, but one thing kept popping up in his mind.  
  
'Tonight I'm finally going to meet my dad.'  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Thank you Dutch Lily Flower for helping me get the names of the teachers, I owe you one. 


	2. Meeting the Marauders and Evans

Harry spent the rest of the day in the library reading about his favourite subject, Quidditch. Time passed rather quickly and before he knew it, Harry was walking down the Marble Stairs with Dumbledore. He would wait in the small room next to the teachers table, where he had to wait as champion of the Triwizard Tournament, until Dumbledore would call him.  
  
Harry was shifting nervously in the chair Dumbledore had pointed him. In a few minutes he was going to meet his father, not to forget that Sirius would be there too.  
  
He could here the students enter the Great Hall not knowing that a kid form the future was in the next room. The sorting ceremony proceeded just like it would have without Harry.  
  
Suddenly everything was quiet, Dumbledore must have stood up. Harry took a deep breath, he couldn't go back now. He stood up and walked over to the door to make sure he didn't miss a word. He could hear it perfectly well in that chair, but Harry was just to nervous to sit.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be different form previous years. Next to our first-years we'll be having another new student. He is from the future and trapped here, I don't want you to ask him questions about his time, it could change time for the good, but also for the bad. He's a sixth year and will be in Gryffindor house. I hope you all treat him well, if not you'll be in deep trouble."  
  
There was a small pause to let the words sink in.  
  
"May I now introduce to you, Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry opened the door and walked through them, everybody in the Great Hall was staring at him. He began to feel uncomfortable. Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Please take a seat with your classmates, Harry."  
  
This made Harry fell a bit better and he turned to Gryffindor table. Suddenly they began to cheer, a small smile appear on Harrys face, but he was still a little scared.  
  
He spotted the Marauders, they were looking at him, stunted. Remus was the first to recover and motioned for Harry to come and sit with them. Now Harry was truly comfortable with him old, new surroundings.  
  
"So, you're from the future." Remus asked when Harry had sat down between James and Sirius, who had been more than happy made room for him.  
  
"Yeah, I am, but I don't know how I got here."  
  
"Are you a Prongslet?" Sirius asked smirking, while James tried to hid him over the head.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Prongslet, Prongs junior. You know, the son of James." Sirius smirked and James now turned his attention to Harry. That boy did look a lot like him.  
  
"Padfoot, Dumbledore said we couldn't ask questions about the future." Remus complained.  
  
"Yeah, he's my father." Harry said, ignoring Remus.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it." Sirius almost yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Padfoot. We don't want the whole school to listen." James said and managed to finally hid Sirius, but fell from his seat while doing it. "Ouch."  
  
Harry and the rest of the Marauders, Sirius while rubbing the sore spot where James hit him, laughed at James.  
  
The rest of the feast was spent talking about what the Marauders did during summer vacation. Harry was just eating and listening, he enjoyed being around the Marauders, somehow they made him feel safe.  
  
Harry noticed that Dumbledore and some of the teachers, like McGonagall and Ted, were keeping an eye on him. Normally he would be pissed and think that they had no right treating him like a baby, but now he noticed he didn't care, even liked it. He did have the Marauders now, but it was still another world.  
  
~~~Back in the dorm~~~  
  
"He, who put your bed over there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Stupid old freak, now Prongs and I are separated." Sirius pretended to cry.  
  
"Remind me to thank him next time we have to go to his office. He save me from a person worse the Voldemort." James joked.  
  
Sirius tried to look hurt and the rest laughed.  
  
"So, Harry, is it going to be nice in the future." Remus asked.  
  
"Well, Voldie-poo disappears for nearly fourteen years and it takes a year for the Minister of Magic to believe he's back, but yeah, you could call it pretty nice." Harry answered.  
  
"Cool, I wanna go back with you." Sirius stated.  
  
"Not a chance, Padfoot. What will become of me if I lose you?" James joked again.  
  
"Maybe Evans will pity you and agree to a date?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Please take him with you, Harry. Please?" James begged.  
  
"Sorry, no deal, you want him in Askaban?"  
  
"What?!" The Marauders cried.  
  
"Well, he'll change time. That's illegal, so he'll be sent to Askaban."  
  
"Good point, but why will time change if I leave?" Sirius thought out loud.  
  
"You thick?" Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"If you go, there won't be a Sirius Black, maybe James will kill himself because you're gone and Harry will never be born." Remus replied.  
  
"Didn't think about that."  
  
"Do you ever think, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius took a pillow for his bed and attacked James. First it was just those two, but when Sirius' pillow hit Remus in the face, everybody else joined to take revange.  
  
This would have gone on for much longer if the door didn't open to reveal a beautiful girl with red hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here, Evans? Come to ask Prongs here for a date?" Sirius retorted.  
  
"Not in a million years. I've come to check if you treat Harry well, like Dumbledore said."  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Harry had been standing behind the Marauders, so they all had to take a step aside to reveal him.  
  
"Hi, I'm..."  
  
"Lily Evans, I know."  
  
"Well, ok, so you know me already." She gave James a suspicious look. "I'm one of Gryffindors prefects so if you got a problem you can come to me."  
  
"Can Prongs came to you if he has a problem." Sirius piped.  
  
"No, he can get his sorry arse to Remus." Lily replied.  
  
"So, Har can go to Remus too, you know." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Well, it just, it's like this. How shale I put it."  
  
"You don't trust us and you like Harry?" Sirius tried.  
  
Lily gave him a glare, turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Peter and Sirius laughed, Remus just smiled and Harry and James were looking at the door, James was looking a little sad and Harry just looked.  
  
He had just saw his mom. He knew his parents didn't get along that well yet, but he hadn't expected this.  
  
"You know Evans?" Remus asked.  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"How?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, euh, ever hear of The Order of The Phoenix?"  
  
"Yeah." Peter answered.  
  
"That's how I know her." Harry began to feel uncomfortable again. 'Bull Shit.'  
  
"Cool." Sirius cried. "Tell us."  
  
James noticed Harry didn't feel comfortable anymore.  
  
"Lets just go to sleep, ok?" He suggested.  
  
"Prongsie a little tired or just scared his mommy will get mad if he doesn't get enough sleep?" Sirius said in a very childish voice.  
  
James locked eyes with him and then shot a quick look at Harry. Sirius got the message.  
  
"Sorry, I was just joking."  
  
James smiled.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
They all change and got into bed. Soon they were all fast asleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Dutch Lily Flower (my most loyal reviewer!)  
  
*WhyDie?*  
  
kim  
  
Mencamie!  
  
siri-padfoot  
  
Anawiel Blackthorn  
  
chickadee21  
  
hpcrazy  
  
Bekah 


	3. DADA miracle

disclaimer: I don't own Romulus. I nicked him from Dutch Lily Flower. (Lils if you want to nick for me, be my guest.)  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, it took him some time to remember what had happened yesterday. Was it real or had it all been a dream? He got out at the left side of the bed and all doubt was gone.  
  
Sirius' head was sticking out of his curtains. Harry cuddled, it was a really funny sight.  
  
Harry got his robes form his trunk and then went over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When he got out the Marauders were having a pillow fight again.  
  
"The bathroom is for me after Harry is finished." Sirius cried and hit Peter.  
  
"No, I'm using it when he comes out." Remus yelled and hit Peter.  
  
"Will you stop hitting me?" Peter begged and tried to hit both Sirius and Remus.  
  
James saw Harry leave the bathroom and sneaked to the door, making clear to Harry to stay quiet. When he reached the door he turned around.  
  
"No, I'm next!" And he slammed the door shut.  
  
The other three looked stunned and Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Why you little..." Sirius charged.  
  
"Remus, he's not treating me nice." Harry smirked.  
  
"I'll have to report that to Dumbledore, Padfoot." Remus caught on to the act and joint.  
  
"No fair." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Live isn't fair." Harry said wisely. "Believe me, I know."  
  
"How do you know?" Peter asked and everybody turned their attention to Harry.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it." Harry mentally slapped himself. 'I should be more careful with what I say, I'm not with Ron and they don't know my history.'  
  
The Marauders didn't push Harry to tell them what he meant. They noticed he didn't like to talk about it. Something bad must have happened to him before he came here and it obviously still hurt him.  
  
After James Sirius conquered the bathroom, then Remus and last was Peter.  
  
They decided to wait for Wormtail in the common room. Many students pasted to go to breakfast.  
  
"Every day it's the some. We miss half of breakfast because Wormtail can't hurry up." Sirius complained.  
  
"So, we'll just visit the kitchen before class starts." Remus replied.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not waiting any longer, come on."  
  
At that moment Peter appeared.  
  
"Leaving without me?"  
  
"It would be your own fault. It'll teach you to hurry up a bit." Sirius snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry whispered.  
  
"He gets cranky if he's hungry." James whispered back.  
  
"If that is true, he would be cranky all the time." Remus said in a low voice.  
  
The three of them had trouble not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Good point." James grinned as they made their way into the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly James face darkened. The other Marauders and Harry followed his gaze. At Gryffindor table Lily was talking to a boy that looked a lot like Remus.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Romulus." Sirius growled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My older brother, he's seventh year Ravenclaw." Remus answered.  
  
"Oh." Was all Harry could say to that. He never knew Remus had an older brother.  
  
When they came close they could hear what the two were saying.  
  
"So, will you go out with me?" Romulus asked.  
  
"Ok, it's not like anyone else ever asks me." Lily answered, smiling.  
  
"What about Prongs, isn't he anybody?" Sirius hissed.  
  
It became clear to Harry that the Marauders didn't like Romulus.  
  
"It's not your concern, Black, so keep out." Romulus spat.  
  
"Gryffindor is my concern, Rommy, so fuck of and date your own house." Sirius retorted.  
  
"I can date who I want." Romulus hissed.  
  
"If you love your live, you better leave Lily alone." James threatened.  
  
"You're just jealous, she rather dates me than you." Romulus smirked.  
  
If Sirius and Harry hadn't hold James back, he would surely had gone for Romulus throat.  
  
Sirius and Harry dragged James out of the Great Hall. Non of them, not even Sirius, was hungry any more. They didn't let go of James until they were far from the Great Hall and he cooled down again.  
  
"Where Remus?" Sirius noted.  
  
"If Romulus has done something to him, I swear I'll..." James began.  
  
"No need to kill my brother yet, Prongs. I'm right here, just got our schedules." Remus said.  
  
"Thanks." They all said when Remus gave them their schedule.  
  
"Hey, Harry has they exact same schedule as me and Prongs." Sirius noticed.  
  
"Great, then there's always someone to keep an eye on him." James said dully.  
  
"Evans will see what a jerk Romulus is, I promise." Remus said, knowing what was on James mind.  
  
"I know. I just don't get he's got the nerve to ask Lily out."  
  
"Prongs got a crush?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Shut up." James and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"What do you know, we don't know, Prongslet?" Sirius asked  
  
"A lot." Remus answered for Harry. "He's from the future, so he knows what's gonna happen."  
  
"No, I don't. I know a bit, but not all. Please don't ask me about how I know so little, it's not something I'm not proud of what is going to happen, but it has something to do with this scar." Harry said while showing his scar.  
  
"Cool scar." Peter piped.  
  
"Might look cool, but how I got it is everything but nice."  
  
"We promise we won't ask, but if you want to tell, we'll listen." James said.  
  
"Thanks, now let's get to DADA, I wanna see Snivelus get tormented for once."  
  
"You know Snivelus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"For some odd reason he's my potionsmaster and can't stand me."  
  
"Three guesses why." Remus smirked.  
  
They reached the DADA classroom five minutes to late.  
  
"Hey Ted, sorry were late, but we didn't feel like being on time today." Sirius smiled.  
  
"It's ok, Sirius. Just take your seat and I'll try to begin my class."  
  
"Your wish is my comment." Sirius bowed  
  
"Only when you feel like it." James commented.  
  
The Marauders, Harry and most Gryffindors laughed, while the five sat down right in front of Ted's desk.  
  
"Ok, I got permission to teach you about the Unforgivables." Ted began and all students, except Harry, looked very interested. "Who can tell me which three curses are labelled as unforgivable?"  
  
A few hands shot into the air.  
  
"Let's see what they know about those in the future. Harry, you tell me."  
  
"I didn't lift my hand." Harry defended  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't ask you for the answer."  
  
"I know. Well, if I really have to. The three curses are the Imperius curse, the Crusiatus curse and Avada Kedavra. If you use one of these curses to another human being, you'll be sentenced to a live long visit to Askaban. You can only defend yourself against the Imperius curse and you can only do that if you have a strong character."  
  
Everybody looked dumbstruck at Harry.  
  
"That's correct fifty points for Gryffindor. May I ask how you know that?" Ted recovered.  
  
"I learned this stuff in my fourth year."  
  
The Marauders grinned, this year would be very interesting indeed.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing;  
  
Dutch Lily Flower (I decided to thank you with every chapter I write.)  
  
Firestar  
  
Ally  
  
ann  
  
prongsthemarauder (and thanks for putting me on your favourite author list)  
  
EvilBlueMonkeyBabe  
  
HarryGryffinGrill  
  
Sirius 4 ever!  
  
coffeeaddict-4evergg  
  
harryforeva  
  
Kaleigh1 (and thanks for putting me on your favourite author list)  
  
and also thanks to rogue kaiya for putting me on your favourite author list. 


	4. Questions, Stings That Turn Into Pigs An...

Two weeks had passed in no time all. Harry was beginning to feel at home here, though he did miss Ron and Hermione sometimes, the Marauders were great friend.  
  
It was almost midnight and Harry was tired, but he couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights he missed his friends a lot. He got out of bed to get some water to drink, when he noticed something.  
  
The Marauders, especially Remus, had been very nervous around him lately. Now he knew why. Remus had been looking rather sick too.  
  
'Why didn't I pick up on the signs?'  
  
Harry was staring at the moon. The moon which would be full tomorrow. Harry got back to bed.  
  
'How am I going to tell them I know their secret?'  
  
With that question spinning around in his head, Harry fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"We don't know if he knows!" A voice said angry.  
  
"Yeah, but if he doesn't know, what then?" Another voice spoke up.  
  
"We tell him." A third voice said determent.  
  
"He might freak out and never want to have to do anything with me anymore, just like Romulus." The second voice spoke again.  
  
This was perfect.  
  
"I'm not like Romulus and I already know." Harry said, startling the Marauders.  
  
"How much?" Sirius asked and Harry knew he was the first voice.  
  
"Everything, doggy." Harry smiled.  
  
The Marauders took a relieved breath and laughed.  
  
"Doggy, that's classic. I'll have to remember that one." Remus smiled.  
  
"He's my son, what else would you expect?" James grinned, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. He was the one determent to tell Harry.  
  
Harry smirked, this trip had been good for a few things already. One of those things was that his James Potter side had woken up, but his Lily side was still in control, for now.  
  
"You know, I just thought of something."  
  
"A miracle, Wormtail thought!" Sirius joked.  
  
"He might even learn to use his brain before you do, Padfoot." Remus smirked.  
  
"What you thought of, Worms?" James asked.  
  
"Well, Prongslet knows a lot about us, but we know almost nothing about him." Peter answered.  
  
"Good point, you play Quidditch?" James turned to Harry.  
  
"Recruited in first year, youngest Seeker in a century, only lost once, because of Dementors, best broom ever made, got banished last year for fighting with Slytherin Seeker." Harry beamed.  
  
"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Remus asked.  
  
"Auror training."  
  
"Schedule mystery solved. You got a godfather?"  
  
"What kind of question is that, Padfoot?" Remus commented.  
  
"Yeah, you." Harry said ignoring Remus.  
  
"Prongs must have been mental when he named a godfather." Peter piped.  
  
"He's the best godfather I can imagine." Harry defended.  
  
"You're joking right?" Remus frowned.  
  
"Nope, and you're the best DADA teacher Hogwarts has ever known."  
  
"Moony a teacher? Now I've heard it all." James grinned.  
  
"Moony, how could you betray us like that? Worms your turn to ask." Sirius piped.  
  
"Who are the biggest pranksters in your time?"  
  
"The Weasley twins, Fred and George, their your biggest fans and gave you a run for your money, but in the end you win. They opened a prankshop at Daigonally last year."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"We better hurry, else we'll be late for class." Remus said.  
  
"It's not as if we care, we're top of the class with Evans, only Wormtail has problems." Sirius laughed.  
  
"What class do we have anyway?" Peter asked.  
  
"Transfiguration." Remus answered.  
  
"Shit, we better get ready and go." James cursed.  
  
"There goes breakfast." Sirius sobbed.  
  
"Baby." Harry sighed.  
  
"Prongslet insulted me. Prongs, do something about it." Sirius whined.  
  
"You're a quick learner. I'm proud of you. You're now an official Marauder."  
  
"Some friend you are."  
  
"You asked me to do something about it and I did, just not in the way you wanted me to." James and Harry smiled evilly.  
  
"You know, when we first met Harry he only looked like James. It's only been two weeks and now he's acting like him as well." Remus noted.  
  
"Isn't he great?" James smirked.  
  
They reached the transfiguration classroom just in time and took their seats in the back.  
  
Another thing that this trip had been good for and changed Harry was that he was in the top five of every class, even potions. He was, of course, top of the class in DADA.  
  
"Listen up class. Today we'll turn a piece of string in a pig. You may begin."  
  
Somehow Harry managed to turn his string in a pig in his first try.  
  
"Good work Mr. Potter."  
  
Sirius, Remus and James had a pig in their second try and soon were bored to death.  
  
"What can we do now?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Think of a prank to pull on Snivellus, he got enough rest." James suggested.  
  
"To much if you ask me." Sirius frowned. "You know it's Prongslet's fault, don't you?"  
  
"He'll have to make up for that by thinking of a prank." Remus smirked.  
  
Harry thought for a minute.  
  
"What about sentimental soap?"  
  
"What does it do?" Sirius asked.  
  
For the rest of the class the four Marauders were sniggering and planning their prank, while Peter's sting turned into everything but a pig.  
  
~~~Great Hall, lunchtime~~~  
  
"I'm starving." James stated.  
  
"We missed breakfast, would you have expected anything else?" Sirius said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I can't wait to see Snivellus." Peter grinned. (A/N: Grin while you can, I'm going to kill you. You just wait. ::laughs evilly::)  
  
"You really think it'll work, Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't it?"  
  
"How long will it last?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A month and there's no counter curse, except washing his hair with it." Harry smirked.  
  
"Ok!" Sirius smirked.  
  
James and Harry had prepared the prank, so they knew all the details.  
  
"How long you think we'll have to wait?" Remus asked.  
  
At that moment there could be a scream heard from the entrance hall.  
  
"That answers your question, Moony?" James asked.  
  
"It most definitely does."  
  
And they all turned to watch Snape come running into the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviewers:  
  
Dutch Lily Flower (that must have been the longest review ever.)  
  
Dadaiiro  
  
harryforeva  
  
Ally  
  
Bekah  
  
Mencamiel  
  
wanderingwolf  
  
Kaleigh1  
  
Divine-Bovines  
  
daniel-lover  
  
A special thanks to BF110C4 for putting me on his/her favourite author list. I'm honoured. Please review and if you know a good way to kill Peter. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! 


	5. Sentimental Soap In Action, Burning Tear...

Snape came running into the Great Hall, screaming like a little girl. He was being followed by a gigantic piece of soap.  
  
"Honey, why are you running? I love you! Give me a kiss!"  
  
"Get away from me!" Snape screamed.  
  
The whole school erupted into laughs with exception of Fungus, McGonagall and Lily.  
  
"You five, Dumbledore's office." McGonagall yelled.  
  
The Marauders got up, big smirks on their faces. Most Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws applauded and cheered as they left the hall. When they reached the doors, Sirius turned around and bowed. Seeing McGonagall's pissed face, the five sprinted away, laughing loudly.  
  
They waited by the griffin for two reasons, one; Dumbledore had to come from the Great Hall, two; they didn't know they password, yet.  
  
"Cockroach Crunchies."  
  
"Hey headmaster, did you like out prank?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Well Mr. Black, it was quite entertaining, but you will have to receive detention. I had expected to see you much sooner than this. To my office please."  
  
In hiss office Dumbledore took his seat and the Marauders did the same. Harry, however, greeted Fawkes and then sat down. Fawkes preferring Harry's knee to his own bird stick.  
  
"I see you know Fawkes. Are you that much of a trouble maker?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Trouble just comes to me like metal to a magnet. I have no control over it what so ever." Harry smiled and the Marauders laughed.  
  
"Well, speaking of trouble, who thought of that prank?"  
  
"Harry, sir, but we kind of force him." Remus answered.  
  
"They didn't force me, sir. I was more then happy to think of something." Harry defended.  
  
"What's the counter curse?"  
  
"There is non, sir. Snivellus, I mean Snape, will have to walk around like that for a month or else wash his hair with that soap." James smirked.  
  
"Brilliant, but I'll have to punish you. You will clean the trophies in the trophy-room, now get out before I change my mind and give you bigger punishment."  
  
"Yes sir, you're too kind, we love you, sir." Sirius piped as he jumped up from his seat and petted Fawkes.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot. Moony's tired enough without your blabbing." James joked and hit his friend on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, and anyway, if you would continue like that you'll out toady Snivellus." Harry continued for his dad.  
  
"You take that back."  
  
"No way."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Be my guest. I might even be happier that way."  
  
It was out before Harry could stop it. He put his hands over his mouth.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well, we'll pretend we didn't hear that, but if you want to talk about it..." James left it hanging there, he knew he made his point already.  
  
Fawkes sat on Harry's shoulder to comfort him and it worked.  
  
"You can take Fawkes with you if you want and you don't have to go to classes this afternoon."  
  
Harry felt tears burn behind his eyes and just nodded in response, not taking his eyes of the floor.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall the four Marauders turned to the dungeons, while turned to the Marble Stairs to go to Gryffindor tower, Fawkes still on his shoulder.  
  
He luckily didn't meet anyone on his way, everybody was in class. Harry let himself fall on his bed sobbing. Fawkes left his shoulder and sat himself down on Harry's pillow.  
  
After a few minutes of crying Harry calmed down and sat up, stroking Fawkes head.  
  
"You know, you're much like Hedwig, my owl. She always cheers me up when I'm down too. How I miss her and my friends, Ron and Hermione. Thos two know what I feel and what I am. I can't tell anyone here, it might change the future, but I want to tell them so badly."  
  
Harry whipped away his tears.  
  
"I want to tell about Halloween and Sirius' death. I want it out of my system, it's like poison running through my veins. I won't let them know, but I feel like I'm gonna be sick when I see Peter with them. I want to tell them about the Dursleys and my mom. I want to do so much I can't. I think I hurt my dad with my death wish. I feel so bad, so miserable, if I could just explain."  
  
Tears began to fall again and Fawkes moved to Harry's lap. He began to sing so Harry would feel better.  
  
It worked.  
  
Harry put his arms around Fawkes and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
Fawkes continued to sing until Harry fell asleep.  
  
~~~1996~~~  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know where Harry is?" Remus jelled.  
  
Harry had disappeared two weeks ago and nobody seemed to know where he was.  
  
"Calm down Remus. We're doing everything we can." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Harry's all I got now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you be able to find him?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione was sobbing in his arms. The two had grown quite close since they heard Harry was missing.  
  
"You don't think V-V-Voldemort got him, do you?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"If he would, the whole world would know by now." Dumbledore answered gently. "There has been a recording of very advanced magic at Privet Drive 4 the night before school began, though. I'm having someone check that, but I'm getting the feeling Harry's not in this time."  
  
"What do you mean, headmaster?" Remus asked from the chair he had dropped into, lifting his head from his hands.  
  
"I mean, young Mr. Potter might have travelled through time."  
  
"Do you know when he could be?" The question sounded so strange, but made so much sense.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think he's somewhere with the Marauders."  
  
"Why would you think so, if I may ask." Ron spoke, but his voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Harry lost the closest thing to a father he ever had. The summer break wouldn't be long enough to process that and he knew you would confront him. He would rather be in a place where he can process it at his own speed and nobody would push him. That place would be with his parents and Sirius, but they couldn't be to old, 'cause they would force him to tell what happened and how he got there."  
  
"What if he tells them?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Nothing would change here, but the future there would be different."  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Let's just hope he comes back soon. I'm responsible for him now and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. If they were alive, James, Lily and Sirius would have killed me by now."  
  
"If they were alive, Harry wouldn't be gone in the first place." Ron said.  
  
"Wherever he is, I get the feeling he's perfectly fine and being watched over every second of the day to make sure he will return save to us again." Dumbledore said, reassuring everybody, including himself.  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Reviewers:  
  
Dutch Lily Flower (I've never met such a loyal reviewer)  
  
Lily Potter (Well, here the update.)  
  
MerlinHalliwell (Of course Harry will be changing the future in the end, wouldn't you?)  
  
Jade of Darkness (Of course I keep writhing, I have to do something when I'm at school, don't I?)  
  
harryforeva (Thank you for your Kill-Peter-Plan I'll definitely give it a thought. My dearest Dutch Lily Flower loves it to. Voldemort making the future worse for himself.)  
  
Divine-Bovines (A poem how sweet, I've never been so honoured since I've been called the best author ever.)  
  
Wonkywerewolf (Who wouldn't kill Wormtail?)  
  
chickadee21 (I know I'm on your favourite author list. I must have thanked you somewhere, but I'll thank you here again.)  
  
I promise I'll update again as soon as possible, but I do have an irritating brother and you can guess what he wants. He actually wants to make use of the computer now, but I have to leave for school much sooner than he, so he can just f*ck of. 


	6. Bad Daddy And Vegetable Head

Remus entered the boys dorm. He had been to tired to continue his potion class, so he had asked Fungus if he could leave. Fungus hadn't been to happy with that, but let Remus go anyway, else he would lose his job.  
  
Remus looked at Harry's bed. The boy was sleeping peacefully, though his face was tearstained. He was laying in a strange position. Fawkes was staring at Remus. He couldn't let him laying like that, could he?  
  
So Remus walked over to Harry's bed and lay Harry in a more comfortable position, head on the pillow instead of his feet, before getting into his own bed, thoughts clouding his mind.  
  
'Harry must have been through terrible things if he wouldn't mind getting killed. I hope he'll tell us, someday, before he leaves of course.'  
  
Even with that kind of thoughts spinning in his mind, Remus managed to fall asleep. The coming full moon was just wearing him out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After potions the last three Marauders hurried up to their dorm. They really wanted to know how Harry was felling, well at least James and Sirius did. The last few stairs they walked up calmly, not wanting to wake up Remus.  
  
As they entered the dorm they saw that both Harry and Remus were fast asleep. Fawkes hadn't left Harry's site until now, knowing James would watch over him now and he did.  
  
James immediately sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, brushing the hair out of his son's eyes. Harry stirred a bit, but did not wake up.  
  
"He looks so innocent when he's asleep. I wish I knew what he's been through. I want to be there for him, but he seems so far away."  
  
"Don't worry, Prongs. It will be just fine in the end." Sirius said comforting his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but he seems to know you and Moony much better then he knows me."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"He said you were a great godfather and Moony the best teacher ever, but he didn't mention me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm getting the feeling, he just really met me for the first time he can remember."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The two looked startled at Harry, who had just woken up.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius answered a bit to quick for Harry's liking.  
  
"What if I don't believe you?"  
  
"We were talking about you." James answered truthfully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I feel like you know Padfoot and Moony better than you know me."  
  
Harry stared at his covers, tears filling his eyes once again.  
  
'I want to tell him the truth, I don't want to lie, but if I do that, I might change the future and I don't want that either. What do I do now?'  
  
"Something wrong?" Sirius sat down at the other side of Harry's bed.  
  
"Well, circumstances made it I never got to really know you in person, nor did I get to know my mom. I'd love to tell you about it and get it out of my system, but I will change the future and I can't do that."  
  
"I understand. I was just scared I'm gonna be a bad dad or something."  
  
Harry smiled a little.  
  
"Well you might be."  
  
"Take that back or I'll make sure you won't be born and the future will change for sure."  
  
"Oke, you win, I take it back."  
  
"You're the best." And James pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
Harry felt so safe in his father's strong arms. He was sure that if James and Lily would have survived too, they would be the greatest parents ever.  
  
Sirius smiled at his future godson's peaceful expression. You couldn't do anything but love this kid.  
  
"You know, Evans asked where you were. I don't think she trusts us." James said.  
  
"Give one reason why she should trust you." Harry joked.  
  
"Because it's me." James answered.  
  
"I think you just gave the reason why she doesn't trust us." Sirius said catching on to Harry's joke.  
  
"Now you call yourself a friend."  
  
"Yes, I do, but I also call myself your son's godfather." Sirius smirked.  
  
The door opened and Lily come in.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Ok, I was just checking, you never know with those Marauders."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"They take very good care of me."  
  
"They know responsibility? Hell must have frozen over."  
  
"He Evans, Hogsmeade weekend Saturday. Wanna go with me?"  
  
"Not in a million years, Potter." And with that she left.  
  
"To bad, Prongs, maybe Prongslet can tell you if you ever catch her." Sirius said.  
  
"No can do." Harry smirked. "But Hogsmeade weekend, you could have told me that."  
  
"We just found out." Peter piped from his bed.  
  
"We didn't ask you anything, Wormtail. Go back to whatever you were doing." Sirius snapped and than whispered. "Why did we make him a Marauder again?"  
  
"Maybe we felt sorry for him, I don't know anymore." James whispered back.  
  
Harry had trouble not to burst out laughing. Sirius and James looked each other in the eyes, smirked and then joined Harry in hiding their laughs.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to wake up Moony." James had trouble saying that casually.  
  
After an hour they went down for dinner and got a nasty surprise. Romulus was sitting next to Lily at Gryffindor table.  
  
"Romulus, get your good-for-nothing arse back to your own table or else I'll help you get over there." James growled.  
  
"I can sit here if I want to sit here, Potter." Romulus said, while putting his arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Get your arse out of here or I'll ask Voldie-poo a favour to do it for you." Harry hissed.  
  
Romulus face drained of colour.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh yes I would."  
  
Romulus jumped up and fled to Ravenclaw table, dragging Lily with him.  
  
"You're not a Darth Eater, are you?" Sirius asked worried.  
  
"No, more like Voldemort's worst nightmare." Harry smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't joke with him."  
  
The three Marauders took a relieved breath and sat down, changing the conversation to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I really need to get to Zonko's. I'm almost out of Dumgbumbs." Sirius stated.  
  
"And nose-biting teacups, we can sent a box to Snivellus with Halloween." Harry smirked.  
  
"Brilliant! What kind of punishment will we get?" James thought out loud, hoping someone would answer.  
  
"Let's hope it's good. We'll be done cleaning within ten minutes tomorrow." Sirius said.  
  
"Do we have to do that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes!" The other three Marauders said in unison.  
  
At that moment Remus came walking in. James, who had been glancing at Lily and Romulus throughout their conversation, saw Romulus get out his wand. He did the same, but before any of the two could even think of a jinx, Harry hexed Romulus with a vegetable hex.  
  
Romulus' eyes turned into Brussels sprouts, his hair into beans, broccoli grew out of his ears, teeth became green peas and his head turned into a cauliflower.  
  
The whole hall erupted into laughs again, with the exception of the same people plus Romulus and his friends.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall yelled.  
  
"He was going to hex Remus, professor. I'm just teaching him to not even think about hexing a Marauder." Harry answered innocently.  
  
"I will not tolerate this behaviour. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now use the counter-curse.  
  
"Whatever." But Harry made no move to use a counter-curse.  
  
"You want to lose your house fifty points?"  
  
"There is no counter-curse." Harry said dully. "It will last a week."  
  
If McGonagall wanted to do anything, Dumbledore pretended that by taking Harry's side.  
  
"He was just helping a friend, Minerva, let it go."  
  
The Marauders smirked, this was the first time Dumbledore, openly, stood up for them. Harry was considered a gift from heaven.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate what you just did." Remus said, while sitting down.  
  
"No problem, I was looking for an excuse to do that anyway." Harry smirked.  
  
"If Harry hadn't beaten me to it, I would have hexed him." James said, putting away his wand.  
  
"You could just do it anyway." Sirius suggested.  
  
"And piss McGonagall even more? No way." James hit him over the head.  
  
"Good point." Sirius said, rubbing his head. "And that hurts you know."  
  
"Yes I know, now eat."  
  
Dinner past by quickly, as did the rest of the evening. Before they knew it, the Marauders were taking Remus to the Shrieking Shack. They just closed the door and at the same moment, Fawkes appeared.  
  
"You here to keep me company?" Harry asked.  
  
Fawkes made a sound in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep."  
  
Harry fell asleep very easily and Fawkes stayed with him all night.  
  
~~~Somewhere else~~~  
  
"So a boy from the future is at Hogwarts? He has to die and Saturday is the perfect opportunity."  
  
A horrible laugh sounded, followed by more laughter from others.  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Reviewers:  
  
Dutch Lily Flower  
  
wanderingwolf  
  
Anne-Janet  
  
Cestrel  
  
Dadariiro  
  
Mad Kat  
  
harrypfanatic111  
  
Akawsha  
  
Please review. 


	7. I'm Not Scared And This Is My History To...

The rest of the week passed quickly. Every time Harry got separated from the of the Marauders, Fawkes appeared to keep an eye on him. Harry never minded, he could tell Fawkes everything that was on his heart and it felt good.  
  
Sirius woke up because his friends seem to have forgotten what quiet was.  
  
"Shut up or keep it down. I'm sleeping over here."  
  
"You sound awake to me." James' voice said.  
  
"Hogsmeade." Harry's voice yelled.  
  
Sirius tumbled out of bed hearing this.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Thought you were sleeping." Remus joked.  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"Get dressed so we can grab some sandwiches and scram." James ordered.  
  
"Whatever you say boss."  
  
"And if you don't hurry, we'll leave you behind." Harry finished.  
  
"Since when can you order?" Sirius looked surprised.  
  
"Since he's my son, Paddy." James smirked, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder one again. Harry did the same.  
  
"You could be a twin like that, you know?" Sirius commented.  
  
"Yes, I've heard that enough times already, now get dressed." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm running, I'm running."  
  
"No, you're sill standing at the same spot." Remus laughed.  
  
"Go bug Wormy or something."  
  
"Been there, done that already." Peter whispered.  
  
They laughed and continued to bug Sirius until he was dressed and then raced down, grabbed some sandwiches and checked out.  
  
They cool morning air turned Sirius hyper. (A/N: And if you read 'Giving In', you know you don't want that outside the Quidditch pitch.) James eventually put a spell on him to keep him calm.  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade the first store they paid a visit was Zonko's, after that Honeydunkes and then they went to get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
If they had known what would happen next, they wouldn't have been so calm and carefree and Harry wouldn't have ignored the tinkling of his scar, but they didn't know, nobody did.  
  
Screams came form outside, people were running in all directions.  
  
"What's going on?" Peter said in a high scared voice.  
  
"I don't know." Remus answered, looking rather pale.  
  
"Let's find out then." And before they could stop him Harry was leaving the pub, the Marauders not far behind.  
  
What they saw was not nice. Voldemort and at least twenty Death Eaters were walking down the street.  
  
"Well, hello Voldie-poo. If I had known you would be coming I would have hung out a flag." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"If you had known I was coming, you would have known my plan and stayed in bed today." Voldemort answered.  
  
"Do I have to be scared now?" Harry retorted.  
  
"I would run if you love your live."  
  
"I've faced you five times already and I'm still here, so why should I be scared and run?"  
  
"If you're so good, duel with me."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Harry, don't." James said.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Just be careful." Sirius said.  
  
"I will."  
  
Harry knew he held the advantage in this duel. One; This Voldemort didn't have a way around Lily's protection. Two; Harry had experienced Priori Incantatem once before and knew about it.  
  
Voldemort used a lot of spells, but Harry shielded them. (A/N: I'm to lazy to think of some.)  
  
"Imperio." The curse hit Harry.  
  
"You think I'm a mindless zombie or something? you have to wake up earlier to make that work." Harry smirked.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Pain. Harry's body was burning with pain, but he didn't move a muscle. Voldemort didn't have to know that it hurt like hell. He didn't look the least bit pleased that Harry wasn't giving in to screaming.  
  
"I was planning to toy with you, but since you don't seem to want to play, I'll just have to finish it right now."  
  
Harry had been waiting for this. He had a few tricks up his sleeve and was not afraid to use them.  
  
He muttered something under his breath and a wind seem to pass the scene, but Harry knew better. His plan was working. Dumbledore should be here any minute now, but it would be finished before he got here.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
The next things seem to happen in slow-motion. People screamed as the green beam was closing in on Harry, but it had a slight deflection to the right. It missed Harry by a few inches and hit someone else, the spell had worked and Voldemort's wand wasn't working proper anymore.  
  
Harry turned around to see who was hit. What he saw was not funny, but it still made him roll over the ground laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"You just changed the future. You just killed the future traitor of my parents. They'll live." Harry had trouble saying that.  
  
Dumbledore had arrived just in time to hear Harry say that. He then noticed the dead body of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Now Sirius won't be framed, so he won't go to Azkaban." Harry laughed. "And I don't have to live with those stupid Muggles."  
  
James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other surprised. Had Harry really gone through that? Would that really have been their future? They joined him on they ground. This was all just to funny for words. Harry didn't want to change the future, but ended up doing just that.  
  
"Everybody back to the castle." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Every student who was still here was willing to comply, though it took the Marauders a lot of trouble to get up. With some help of a few seventh years they got to the castle.  
  
Somehow they managed to get up to their dorm without more help.  
  
After they calmed down they turned to Harry.  
  
"Spill it." Sirius demanded.  
  
"What?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
"Your story of course. You can't change they future anymore, it's already changed." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry's face turned dark.  
  
Everybody had been sitting on their own bed, but now moved to Harry's. It was clear he was still hurt because of his history.  
  
"Hé, don't worry. You can cry if you want to." James said gently.  
  
"Thanks. Well it all begins with a stupid prophecy. It generally said that a boy born in July will be marked by Voldemort and they can't live together, so one has to die. Two boys had been born and Voldie choose me. He appeared on our doorstep at Halloween, I was just a year and three months old. First he killed you, dad, after that he wanted to kill me, but my mom wanted to die instead, so she got her with. Then he turned to kill me, but the spell reflected and hit Voldie. He disappeared and I got this scar. After that night I was famous, known throughout the whole wizarding world as 'The Boy Who Lived', but I didn't know until my eleventh birthday. I had to live with my mother's sister and her family, Muggles. I was hit and locked up in a cupboard, until my letter came. I got a normal bedroom, but didn't get to see the letter."  
  
Harry took a deep breath as the memories came to the surface. He had been so happy and carefree then.  
  
"Hagrid had to bring it to me and we immediately visited Diagon Ally. On the train I became friends with Ron Weasley and after defeating a full- grown mountain troll at Halloween, we became friends with Hermoine Granger, a Muggleborn. At the end of the year I faced Voldie again to stop him get the Philosopher's Stone. I did and was once again a hero. Second year brought strange things and petrified students, at the end of the year I went into the Camber of Secrets to face sixteen year old Tom Riddle's memory, Voldemort's memory. I killed the Basilisk in the camber and defeated Voldemort once again.  
  
The Marauders were looking at Harry as if he just turned into a ghost.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
"No, you are." Harry replied.  
  
This broke the ice that had been forming.  
  
"Now it's used against you, Paddy." James laughed.  
  
"No fair." Sirius whined.  
  
"Please continue, Harry." Remus choked.  
  
"Ok, well the next summer a prisoner escaped from Askaban, as you can guess, that was Siri. Everybody thought he had killed Peter, twelve Muggles and betrayed you to Voldemort. Dementors guarded the entrances to Hogwarts grounds and Remus became teacher. Christmass brought me my Firebolt because my Nimbus 2000 run into our favourite Willow. It was not known who sent me it, but after some tests it was declared safe, so I could use it. At the end of the year Ron, Hermoine, Moony and me found out the truth and that Peter was still alive as Ron's rat. He escaped, so Siri had to run again, but Dumbledore believed us and Sirius and I kept in contact. He wrote he had sent me the Firebolt. The next summer was much better, even though I had blown my so-called aunt up like a balloon the one before. I went to the World Cup Quidditch with the Weasleys and then my summer really went down hill. Two days before that I had a nightmare and my scar hurt. That night the Dark Mark appeared."  
  
"Not good, definitely not good." Remus stated.  
  
"Shut up and listen, Moony." Sirius said, hitting him over the head. "I've always wanted to do that you know."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Ok, well that year Hogwarts organised the Triwizard Tournament. You had to be seventeen to enter, but someone entered me and Hogwarts got two champions. It alarmed Dumbledore and Paddy that I had been entered, but it went really well and I was always sharing first place. When the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric, and I touched the cup, we were transported to a graveyard. Peter killed Cedric and tied me to a headstone. With his father's bone, Peter's right hand and my blood, Voldemort got his body back. We duelled, but the core of our wands are from the same phoenix, Fawkes, so Priori Incantatem occurred. It was really strange, but I got away agian. The Order of the Phoenix was assembled again and stationed the headquarters at 12 Grimwald Place, your old home, Paddy and you couldn't leave that house either."  
  
"What a torture." Sirius said.  
  
"Definitely." James agreed.  
  
"Fifth year was horrible, especially with the new DADA teacher, 'cause not one stayed more than a year. We didn't get a proper class, so Hermoine founded a DADA-club and I would teach, because I was the best. That was really fun, but Dumbledore had to leave the school. At the end of the year Voldemort made me think he had Sirius to lure me out of school. In they end Sirius wasn't captured but did get killed when he was trying to safe me."  
  
Now tears were running down Harry's face.  
  
"I feel so guilty and responsible."  
  
"Don't." Sirius said. "I only know you for three weeks now, but I wouldn't mind dying if it meant you would survive. I'd give my life for you, you deserve it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"Thanks." And Harry hugged Sirius, while he stuck out his tongue at James.  
  
"If they future is already changed, you can tell us who your mother is, can't you, Harry?" James said, trying to get Harry's attention away from his best friend.  
  
"I could."  
  
"Please?" James begged.  
  
"Yeah, tell us." Sirius encouraged.  
  
"This could be fun." Remus said. "Wouldn't you want to see Prongsy's face if you said it?"  
  
"Ok, you win."  
  
"Tell us." The three said in unison.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
A/N: More next time, this chapter will probably be the longest. I hope you liked it. Reviewers:  
  
Dutch Lily Flower  
  
BabyCakes13  
  
Elle  
  
I-love-sirius 73  
  
qui  
  
kantomon  
  
HarryGryffinGirl  
  
Dadaiiro  
  
Anne-Janet  
  
KItK@T 


	8. Operation Harry And Meeting The Parents

"Evans?" Sirius looked stunned.  
  
"Lily Evans?" James didn't know what he had expected, but this was definitely not it. He had no clue why he hadn't fainted yet.  
  
"The Lily Evans that is dating my vegetable head brother?" Remus asked surprised.  
  
"One and the same." Harry answered, smirking at there first reaction.  
  
"Looks like you'll get some from here after all, Prongs my man. Nobody can resist the Potter-charm." Sirius smirked, but James shook his head. It sounded great, but not realistic.  
  
"She can, he deflated." Harry said simply.  
  
"Now I know why those emerald eyes looked so familiar." James said, lost in thoughts about those deep emerald eyes he found himself lost in so many times.  
  
"You'll be stuck here for a little longer, won't you Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Remus immediately got all attention, even though it took James a hell lot of trouble to stop thinking of Lily.  
  
"Let's set up Operation Harry."  
  
"What does that stand for?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Step one; Break up Lily and Romulus." Remus answered.  
  
"PARTY!!!" Sirius cried out.  
  
Harry caught on to the idea.  
  
"Step two; Make her like my dad." Harry continued.  
  
"Step three; First date." Remus said.  
  
"Step four; Let her realise she loves him." Harry smirked.  
  
"Step five; Make sure that oaf doesn't screw up." Remus smiled devilish.  
  
"Step six; Propose to her." Sirius piped.  
  
"Step seven; Make sure Harry is born." James smiled happily.  
  
"There's just one rule." Remus continued. "And that is that Lily can not find out we set this up, at least not until Harry is born."  
  
"You got it, Moony." James laughed.  
  
"Just note that I won't be around for to long." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Sirius piped again.  
  
"She can know my future, can't she? I mean, I do have to live with her sister Petunia."  
  
"Of course she can, but first we have to get her to be out friend." James answered.  
  
"So how are we going to break her relationship with vegetable?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I got an idea." Remus said.  
  
"Whatever you're planning it will have to wait. McGonagall wants to see you."  
  
They turned to face the door. Lily was standing there, arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"How are you, Lily?"  
  
"Shut that pie hole, Potter, but I could ask you four the same question."  
  
"We're fine, thanks." Harry answered.  
  
"I was there when it happened. You must have had a horrible live and I think it served Peter right to die, but don't tell anyone."  
  
"We won't, but was Rommy with you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, he insisted. I don't think he noticed he was embarrassing me." Lily blushed.  
  
"Let's go, we don't want McGonagall to have to wait for us." James said quickly, but all four were thinking of something else. They now had a way to break Romulus and Lily up, all they needed now was a plan.  
  
While they were on their way to McGonagall Lily dropped back to talk to Harry. She had decided to escort the Marauders to make sure they went to McGonagall.  
  
"So, you never got to know James or your mother."  
  
"No, I had to live with my aunt and it was really bad." Harry answered.  
  
"I'm sure both would be proud of you."  
  
"That's what he is." Harry pointed at James.  
  
"Do you know much about them?"  
  
"Only what I've been told and just found out."  
  
"What have you been told?" Lily was curious about how people described James in the future.  
  
"That they were the nicest people you could imagine. That my dad paraded. That I look a lot like my dad and that they really loved each other. That's generally it, I guess." Harry left out the part that his mother hated his father at first on purpose.  
  
"That's not much."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm glad I got a chance to be here and find out more."  
  
At that moment they arrived at McGonagall's office.  
  
"Good luck, Harry. See you later." Lily greeted.  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"You're in luck she's your mother, else you would have a problem now." James smiled.  
  
"Just get in there, Potter." Harry smirked.  
  
"After you, Potter." James retorted.  
  
"Come on you two." Remus said and Sirius took them by the arm and pulled them in.  
  
"Ah, misters Potter, Black and Lupin, come in."  
  
To the Marauders surprise Dumbledore was in the office, along with most teachers and Peter's parents, Mr and Mrs Lupin and Mr and Mrs Potter. (A/N: Don't ask me how they got there so fast, they just did.)  
  
"Oh James, that must have been horrible." Mrs Potter said while hugging James. She didn't release him, not even when she hugged Sirius.  
  
Remus was pulled into a hug too and Harry was just standing there uncomfortably.  
  
"Mom, let go!" James almost jelled.  
  
"But honey."  
  
"Don't!"  
  
When his mother finally released him, James hid behind Harry.  
  
"Be glad you never knew her, she can get you nuts in no time." He whispered.  
  
Sirius and Remus heard that and sniggered.  
  
"W-W-W-What happened?" Mrs Pettigrew asked.  
  
"I don't really know, he was uhh.. dead before I arrived." Dumbledore said gently. "But these boys saw the whole thing happen." He pointed at the Marauders.  
  
It seemed the parents noticed Harry for the first time.  
  
"Who's he?" Mr Lupin said.  
  
"Why does he look like my little baby?" Mrs Potter asked. Sirius, Remus and Harry had trouble not to laugh, while James turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
"That colour definitely suits you, Prongsy dear." Sirius joked.  
  
"Shut up, Paddy or I'll make you be sorry."  
  
Sirius knew James well enough to know when to take him serious and this was one of those times.  
  
Everybody was staring at Harry and he was beginning to get nervous now. James noticed and decided to safe him.  
  
"He's from the future. Got stuck here some how."  
  
"That doesn't tell us who he is." Mr Potter said.  
  
"His name is Harry James Potter and he's my future son, happy?"  
  
That made the staring more intense.  
  
"Stop staring, he's not a monkey in the zoo or something." Sirius said, walking over to Harry and James.  
  
"He's right, you know. Who knows what that boy has been through, judging by that scar, I'd say a lot." Mrs Lupin said, giving James a dirty look.  
  
"It's not his fault Harry got that scar. Voldie-poo gave it to him after killing James and his wife." Remus defended his friend.  
  
"You told them your story, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah, the future change already, so it can't have done that much harm."  
  
"Good point." Dumbledore said. He couldn't help but noticed the protective attitude the Marauders had around Harry. "Well, let's discuss that later. Would you be so kind as to tell us what really happened, 'cause I've heard some story's, one even more unbelievable then the other."  
  
The Marauders nodded and started to explain, trying to look sad and hurt by the events.  
  
After they finished their story Mrs Potter tried to hug her son again, but he was safely hidden behind his friends.  
  
"Poor Peter." Mrs Lupin said.  
  
"Yeah right." Sirius whispered so only his friends could hear.  
  
Mr and Mrs Pettigrew were giving Harry dirty looks, like he was responsible for Peter's death, which he was in a way, but they didn't let that know in their story.  
  
"Can we go now, headmaster?" Remus asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Is it oke that we go look for Romulus? We heard he had a new girlfriend and we like to meet her." Mr Lupin said.  
  
"Be prepared." Remus said and than the Marauders ran away.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	9. Couples and Kisses

A/N: Ok, before you read this chapter, please take a quick look at my ID, it explains the grammar mistakes. Oh, and this story isn't going to end they way you would expect it to, or they way I get suggested. I already know the end to be honest and the other brain behind the story, Dutch Lily Flower, does to, but not all.  
  
As soon as Remus closed the door of their dorm the Marauders bursted into laughing.  
  
"Did you have to warn them, Moony?" Sirius choked.  
  
"Why not, did you see the looks on their faces?" Remus retuned laughing.  
  
"Classic!" James stated.  
  
"You think they'll be mad at me?" Harry asked with a whole lot of trouble.  
  
"Probably." Sirius started.  
  
"Not." Remus continued.  
  
"They're to glad Moony got us as friends to be." James finished.  
  
"Shale we continue with step one?" Remus asked.  
  
"I wanna know what your idea is, Prongsy." Sirius really choked this time.  
  
After Sirius stopped coughing James told his plan. (A/N: Wouldn't you like to know what that is, but I'm not telling yet. :-P)  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry stated.  
  
"I love it!" Sirius cried.  
  
"I don't think I want to be HIS brother anymore if we're through with him." Remus smirked.  
  
James smirked too, this was going to be great.  
  
~~~1996~~~  
  
"Ron, do you think Harry's alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If Dumbledore says so." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
They were the only once still in the common room. It happened a lot lately, mostly to finish homework due to the next day. They both left it laying these days. They were to worried about Harry to think of homework.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and looked into Ron's eyes.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Answered Ron.  
  
Slowly their faces moved closer and closer. Their lips met in a quick kiss. Ron moved in for second, but Hermione pushed him away.  
  
"No, I can't do this. Not when Harry is missing."  
  
"The whole world doesn't turn around Harry, you know." Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione looked hurt by this.  
  
"Sorry, it's just. I wanted to do that for a long time now and I finally get the courage to do it and somehow Harry screws it up."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but I'm worried about Harry."  
  
"I don't say you can't and I don't say I'm not, but it's not only Harry in this world."  
  
"You're right. Harry can go to hell for all I care."  
  
"That's a little to enthusiastic." Ron cuddled as Hermione blushed.  
  
He leaned in again and this time the kiss was much longer and turned into a snogging session, which lasted ten minutes. After that they kissed goodnight and went to bed, both dreaming of the other, but also about the slight changes that occurred, like distant memories of things, they were sure, never happened.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily walked into a classroom. Romulus and his parents were already inside. She didn't want to meet his parents at all. She felt like she was going to marry Romulus or something and she didn't want that. Sure Romulus was nice, but she didn't like the way he talked about Remus, if he talked about him at all.  
  
Remus was a great person and Lily didn't understand why Romulus would be so grossed out by him. Who wouldn't want him as a brother? She knows she would give everything to trade him for Petunia.  
  
With Remus would come the Marauders though, but they really weren't so bad and now Harry was with them, those buttheads seem to be defeating.  
  
"Lily dearest, you made it."  
  
One thing that she hated about Romulus was that he always called her Lily. James had many names for her; Lily, Lils, Evans, Flower, Lily Flower and so on. At leas he was original.  
  
"Yes of course." She answered.  
  
"Hello dear, I'm Kate Lupin." Mrs Lupin introduced.  
  
"I'm Henry Lupin. Pleasure meeting you." Mr Lupin said.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily smiled weakly and shook their hands.  
  
"Heard from Romulus you're one of the top students in your year." Henry continued.  
  
"Yes, I am. Top five to be precise."  
  
"He also tells your Muggleborn." Kate said.  
  
"That's right. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No not at all." But Lily did see the quick look they gave each other.  
  
At that moment the door burted open and the Marauders came in.  
  
"Prefect meeting, Lily Flower." James said.  
  
"Come on, Lils, your escort awaits." Sirius joked.  
  
"Yeah, we thought if we're gonna escort Moony, why not you too? YOu escorted us to McGonagall." Harry began.  
  
"And we're returning the favour." Remus finished.  
  
Romulus would have surely looked enraged, but he couldn't because of his cauliflower-head.  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it. Shale we go than?" Lily smiled relieved.  
  
Harry offered her his arm to piss Romulus and Lily took it.  
  
After they walked through a few corridors in silent, Lily spoke.  
  
"Thanks for saving me you guys."  
  
"No problem, Lily. I know my parents and after my uncle married a Muggleborn and got killed by Voldemort, they don't really like Muggleborns." Remus answered.  
  
"That's horrible, how come you take it so lightly?" Lily asked.  
  
"I didn't really know him. I couldn't after what happened, I was practically disowned."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, we're here."  
  
Harry, James and Sirius all kissed Lily's hand before going back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Looks like step two of Operation Harry just became step one." Sirius smirked.  
  
"That's no problem now, is it?" Harry laughed.  
  
"You do know, I have to charm Lily, not you two." James smiled.  
  
"Scared we steel your girl, Prongsy?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"No, I trust Harry. I DON'T trust you." James teased.  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"Good, that'll teach you."  
  
"I'm a hard learner."  
  
"I could kick you out of the Quidditch team."  
  
"You win."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry had trouble not to fall to the ground laughing.  
  
"You ok, Har?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No." Harry laughed.  
  
Sirius and James joined him. Some how they managed to get to the Fat Lady and make a sad face. They walked through the common room rather fast and up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
"Let's begin setting up our plan to humiliate Romulus." Harry suggested.  
  
"Great idea." Sirius said happily.  
  
~~~An hour later~~~  
  
Remus came in with a sad face.  
  
"What's wrong, Remmy?" James asked.  
  
"No more Hogsmeade." Remus answered.  
  
"THEY WANT TO KILL US?" Sirius screamed.  
  
"No, they want to do the opposite." Remus said.  
  
"It's because of Voldie, isn't it?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but don't think it's your fault, WE could still come in Hogsmeade, if Sirius hadn't lost it to Filch." Remus said sadly.  
  
"The Marauders Map, of course." Harry smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Moony just said I lost it." Sirius pretended to cry.  
  
"You don't have it anymore, but the Weasley twin stole it from Filch and gave it to me in my third year." Harry beamed.  
  
"Wonderful." The Marauders cried and launched for Harry.  
  
"You don't have to squash me!" Harry screamed from under three bodies.  
  
"Why not? It's fun!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"We don't care." James retorted.  
  
"You want to use MY map or not?"  
  
The weight was immediately lifted from his chest.  
  
"Thank you, now let's get started with step two formerly known as step one." Harry smirked.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm not going to thank everybody who reviewed because it would take me for ever to finish that. So I'll just say; THANK YOU ALL, I'VE HIT THE 100 REVIEWS! PARTY! Please review. 


	10. Butter, Snotter, Pink, Dustbinns And A B...

A/N: An other Authors Note, yes I get sick and tired of myself too, but I have to do this. Maybe I'll kill myself after this, but if I do that, you'll all kill me, so I won't. The reason for this (stupid, irritating and useless) note is that I made Ted Tonks a teacher. I knew he was a Muggle, but I forgot. Anyway, in 'Giving In' I made Arabella Figg a friend and classmate of Lily. I knew this was absolutely impossible too, but what do I care? If I say that they are witch and wizard in my fic, and so it will be. (Please don't be offended by this note, it isn't meant to be offending.)  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
The Marauders were eating their breakfast innocently. Last night step two formerly known as step one was put into action. Now they were waiting for Romulus. They had been practising all night so nobody would find out it was them.  
  
They saw Romulus walk into the Great Hall, now was the moment of truth. People began sniggering, giggling and coughing to hid their laugh.  
  
Romulus came walking to Lily, who was staring at him with big eyes and an open mouth.  
  
"Hello Lily dear, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but where are your robes?"  
  
Romulus looked down and only saw his underwear, his robes were invisible. He screamed and the rest of the students bursted out laughing.  
  
The practising had worked and the Marauders were making their way to Transfiguration. They would have a test now, Ravenclaw 7th years had one yesterday and McGonagall would surely check them this period. Time for the next part of the plan. While passing the Ravenclaw tests, Remus muttered a spell, his wand hidden in his robes.  
  
Nearing the end of class a few Ravenclaws came in, including Romulus.  
  
"Ah, you want your grades?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"If that is possible professor." Romulus smiled, he was wearing visible robes again, but still had his cauliflower-head.  
  
"Yes of course, you all did great, but Mr Lupin next time write down answers instead of just Lily."  
  
"What?!" Romulus and Lily turned red.  
  
"Take a look yourself if you don't believe me." And fair enough the whole parchment was covered with only one word; Lily.  
  
Everyone else was now laughing and once again the Marauders weren't suspected.  
  
This continued for a few days and in those days Romulus burped instead of talking, got a fart attack whenever he was close to Lily, song a serenade in the Great Hall while his voice was way of and was dressed up as Blossom from the Power Puff Girls, Peggy Bundy from Married With Children, Homer Simpson and Cacofonix from Asterix and Obelix. Now the Marauders were sure Lily was going to break up with him.  
  
They just finished lunch and were making their way to Griffindore tower to pick up their books for History of Magic, (A/N: Don't ask me why they are still taking it, even they don't have a clue.) when they heard arguing voices and decided to take a look.  
  
Romulus was holding Lily's arms, while tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Just let me go, Romulus. It's over, don't you get that?"  
  
"Get that? Get that? Of course I get that. You were just playing with my feelings." Romulus turned red in rage. (A/N: Unfortunately his face turned normal again.)  
  
"No, that's not true. I just don't want to anymore."  
  
Romulus tightened his grip on Lily.  
  
"Ouch, you're hurting me. Please, just let me go."  
  
"No way. You hurt me, so you'll just have to feel like me."  
  
"Let her go, Romulus. If you really love her, you would never hurt her." James hissed.  
  
"Like I said, no way. The only girl you can't get is in my arms. That makes people look up to me."  
  
Before anyone knew what happened James' fist connected with Romulus' jaw and Romulus was pinned to the wall, feet ten inches above the ground and James holding him up by his collar.  
  
"Take that back and say you're sorry to Lily." James growled.  
  
"Sorry Lily, I take it back." Romulus said in a low and scared voice.  
  
"And now get your sorry arse out of here." James threw him on the ground.  
  
Romulus didn't know how fast to run. He had known James was strong, he had heard enough rumours, but he never even imagined he'd be this strong.  
  
"Thank you James." Lily whispered.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"You better stay close to us. Romulus won't give up that easily, but will probably be scared of James right now." Remus said.  
  
"I think I'll do that."  
  
"Come on, we were getting our History books." Sirius piped.  
  
"History of Magic! I forgot. That must be the most boring class in history." Lily whined.  
  
"Binns fault." Harry stated.  
  
The other four agreed.  
  
The Marauders had been missing Peter a little, but now Lily would be close to them, they felt complete again.  
  
~~~10 minutes later~~~  
  
The five were waiting for Binns in the classroom. Class had started five minutes ago and everybody was chatting. The news of what James had done to Romulus had spread like fire.  
  
"So Jamesie, is it true you lifted that Ravenclaw from his feet?" Isabella asked.  
  
Isabella had been all over James, but he was never interested. He hated her in fact.  
  
"I don't know." James answered dryly.  
  
"Oh, come on." She whined.  
  
"Leave him alone, Isabella. Or do you want a demonstration?" Sirius said irritated.  
  
Before she could answer, half the girls in class screamed. Binns just floated in through the blackboard.  
  
"Quiet! Now let us continue where we left of."  
  
James raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr Butter?"  
  
"It's Potter, sir and well how shale I say this. Your a ghost." James spoke.  
  
"I don't wish to be interrupted for something s immaterial as that. You will report to Mr Filch tonight at eight o'clock to serve detention."  
  
"Great, I try to help a teacher for once and I still get detention." James muttered.  
  
"That's not fair, professor. Prongs did nothing wrong." Sirius piped.  
  
"You can join Mr Snotter tonight, Mr Pink."  
  
"It's Black, as in black and blue." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Report to Dumbledore, all four of you."  
  
"Our pleasure professor Dustbinns." Sirius smirked as the Marauders left the room.  
  
~~~In Dumbledore's office~~~  
  
"What did you do this time, boys?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.  
  
"Nothing." Remus answered.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Professor Binns is a ghost, so I decided to tell him and he gave me detention." James answered.  
  
"And then I told him it wasn't fair and he gave me detention too." Sirius continued.  
  
"And he got their names wrong, so Sirius corrected him and then he sent us all to you." Harry finished.  
  
"Well in that case, you two don't have to go to your detention."  
  
"Thank you headmaster." James and Sirius cried in unison.  
  
"Yeas, it's ok, just go. Oh, and James."  
  
"Yes headmaster."  
  
"I heard what happened before History of Magic." James became red and expected to get detention. "Twenty points for Gryffindor."  
  
James mouth fell open and Remus and Sirius had to drag him out while Harry was silently laughing.  
  
"Come on, if we hurry we can prank a Slytherin before we pick up Lily." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Let's prank Malfoy, 'cause Snivellus will be stuck with that soap for three more weeks." Harry choked.  
  
The others grinned. He was definitely a Marauder now.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily was stressing. Romulus might be after her and the Marauders were gone.  
  
'Will I be able to make it safely to Charms?' She thought as she left the room.  
  
To her surprise she saw the Marauders waiting for her outside. As soon as James noticed her, he bowed.  
  
"Your escort awaits you, Miss."  
  
Lily blushed. James was so sweet.  
  
They made their way to Charms, chatting about almost everything. Sure enough Romulus passed them with his friends, looking pissed that the Marauders were guarding Lily. He didn't say a word in fear that James would really beat him up this time.  
  
~~~In Charms~~~  
  
"Today we'll be learning the Shrinking Spell. We've covered enough theory, so now you're going to try and shrink the books on you're desk. Begin."  
  
The books of the Marauders and Lily shrunk with their fist try. The rest of the lesson was spent by them shrinking almost everything they could lay their eyes on.  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if we would shrink Slytherins?" Harry joked.  
  
"Brilliant idea, now all we need is a cover." James said.  
  
And that's what they got a moment later.  
  
"You all did a very good job. Keep practising. Class dismissed."  
  
"I think we found our cover." Sirius joked.  
  
"You really think a teacher will buy that?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, but they have to." Sirius answered.  
  
Lily giggled. The Marauders were real fun if you got to know them.  
  
During dinner their conversation hit their families. (A/N: Their prank was all set.)  
  
"I have one sister, Petunia. She hates magic and she hates me."  
  
"I'm only child and my parents try to get me to become a sucked up snob, because of the money we have." James sighed.  
  
"You know my family already." Remus said.  
  
"I have one younger brother, Regulus. My family hates me, because they are pureblood freaks and I hate them and that pureblood rubbish." Sirius stated.  
  
"And you, Harry? We know you never knew your parents, but what about the rest?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I already told you I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin and that's the only family I have left. I'm only child, but the Weasleys treat me as one of their own and Hermione is like the sister I've never had. after my third year Remus and Sirius became part of that family I've never had too." Harry smiled sadly.  
  
"You miss Ron and Hermione, don't you?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll see them as soon as I get back." Harry smile grew wider.  
  
Then everybody in the Great Hall screamed.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing everybody. Please review again. 


	11. Poor Binns, Small Slytherins, Foodfight ...

All Slytherins in the Great Hall had shrunk to the size of lepricorns with the funny out fits.  
  
After the first shock the hall erupted in laughter.  
  
"Who did this?" McGonagall screamed.  
  
James, Harry, Sirius and Remus got up and bowed.  
  
"I should have known. Ten..." But she was interrupted.  
  
"But professor Flitwick said we had to practise the Shrinking Spell." Sirius piped.  
  
"McGonagall turned to Flitwick.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, but this is not what I had in mind when I said practise." Flitwick answered.  
  
"In that case, twenty p..."  
  
"But Minerva, those boys were just doing their homework. You can't take points for that. Fifty points for Gryffindor each." Ted said and Gryffindor cheered.  
  
"Honey, where are you?" The soap cried. "Oh, there you are. Get out of your food! Did your mother never tell you not to play with it?"  
  
Now even some dwarf-Slytherins laughed.  
  
~~~half an hour later, Gryffindor common room~~~  
  
The Marauders were bored and thinking of something to do.  
  
"I got a great idea, let's decorate the school with toilet paper." Sirius piped.  
  
"That's old, Paddy." James shook his head.  
  
"But still funny." Sirius defanded.  
  
"No, it's not." Harry stated. "Turning Snape's hair pink is."  
  
"Great idea, much better than Padfoot's." Remus said. "But we can't get into Slytherin's common room."  
  
"Why don't we just walk around the school for an idea?" James suggested.  
  
"Now that is brilliant." Sirius smiled.  
  
"No, it's not." The other three said at once.  
  
"Are you sure you have brains up there and not just air, spiders, flies and cobwebs?" Remus asked.  
  
"you're not funny, Moon."  
  
"Yes he is." Harry laughed. "Now let's move, we might even get some sleep later if we hurry."  
  
They walked up to their dorm, got under James cloak and then left the tower.  
  
After an hour of walking and not meeting anyone, (A/N: Harry left the map behind.) they started to get bored and that's when it happened.  
  
Binns came out of the wall, crying and muttering to himself.  
  
"Children hate my classes, they think it's boring. I can't judge when to give detention and when not. I can't get any student's name right. Now I'm dead, a ghost non the less. I thought they wouldn't notice, but apparently I was wrong. Why can't I be a teacher like Ted Tonks, everybody loves him."  
  
The Marauders softly sniggered. This was great.  
  
When Binns was out of earshot they laughed.  
  
"Why is it I don't feel a bit sorry for him?" James laughed.  
  
"He's bo-ring." Harry choked. "He is still teaching me in the future."  
  
"Porr you." Sirius tried to say in a normal voice.  
  
"Poor students." Remus smirked.  
  
"Let's get back before anyone hears us." Harry choked wisely.  
  
"I just got a brilliant idea for a prank, but it'll have to wait until breakfast." James whispered with a spark in his eyes.  
  
~~~Next day, breakfast~~~  
  
The Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall, Lily wasn't there yet. If they hurried, they could keep her out of it.  
  
They kept bugging Snape by looking at him, pretending to whisper things about him when they were sure he looked and then laughing and sniggering.  
  
Their plan was working, because Snape got more and more enraged and was almost ready to help them pull their prank.  
  
After ten minutes more of this Snape had had enough and threw a toast at them, but it hid a seventh year, Frank Longbotem to be precise. He was pissed and threw some food back, but again, it missed target. This was what the Marauders had been waiting for.  
  
"FOODFIGHT!" They yelled and ran out of the Great Hall, while the rest of the students started to throw food.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily was just about to enter the Great Hall when the Marauders came running out, grabbing her and ran down a few stairs.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked enraged.  
  
"Snape started a foodfight and we saved you from getting in the middle of things." Sirius said.  
  
"But how am I going to eat my breakfast." Lily protested.  
  
"That's why we ran this why." James said pointing to a painting of fruit and then tickling a pear.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked and then gasped as he opened the painting.  
  
"Welcome to the kitchens of Hogwarts, my dearest Miss Evans." James said and bowed.  
  
She entered and the Marauders followed.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What do you want to eat, Flower?" James whispered in her ear.  
  
She didn't let anyone notice, but she liked it.  
  
~~~After half an hour~~~  
  
They arrived just in time for Herbologie.  
  
"You're just in time." Rose said.  
  
"Of course we're on time, dear Rose. We wouldn't want to miss a minute of the class such a lovely lady teaches." Sirius said sweetly.  
  
Rose blushed as James smacked Sirius over his head.  
  
"Cool it, horny boy." James hissed and the other three sniggered.  
  
They were teamed up in pairs of three for their assignment. Harry, Sirius and Remus were teamed up together, but so were James, Lily and Isabella. James made a face as soon as he found out Isabella was in his team.  
  
'Help!' He mouthed to his friends, but they all shook their heads.  
  
'Just ignore her.' Harry mouthed back.  
  
'Help Lily, she seems to have trouble.' Remus mouthed.  
  
James turned around.  
  
"You need help, Lils?" He offered.  
  
"Yes, I don't have a clue what I'm suppose to do." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll show you." James smiled.  
  
Isabella noticed the attention Lily got from James, because she didn't get it.  
  
"James, could you show me what I need to do? I don't get it." She asked sweetly.  
  
"Ask Herball, she'll help you." James snapped and then whispered in Lily's ear. "I hate it when she does that. Why can't she just leave me alone?"  
  
Lily began to giggle. The two made fun of the rest of the lesson, just like Harry and Sirius. Remus was just surprise how much Harry resembled, not only Lily and James, but also Sirius a little.  
  
After class Sirius, Remus and Harry sprinted to the common room so they could wash and change, James and Lily followed a bit slower.  
  
"You know James. You're a lot different from what I thought you were. You're actually quite a nice guy." She said.  
  
"Thanks, Lils. I appreciate that, so maybe we could be friends from now on?"  
  
Lily smiled, she didn't have any friends. The girls in her dorm thought she was a know-it-all and didn't want anything to do with her. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were nice to her, but she couldn't call them real friends.  
  
"I'd like that, but..."  
  
"But you don't like the pranks we pull."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just, I thought I hated you, the school thought I hated you. Wouldn't it be strange to see us as friends?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
"If you don't, I don't."  
  
"Gryffindor rules." The fat lady swung open. "See you in a minute, Lily Flower." James said as he walked up to his dorm.  
  
"What kept you, Prongsy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, Paddy missed you a lot, he thought you got lost or something." Harry joked.  
  
"What kept me was out new friend, so were on to step three of Operation Harry." James beamed.  
  
"Great, I think we can almost forget about step five." Remus smiled.  
  
"Or we could change step five; Make sure that bitch Isabella doesn't screw it up." Sirius piped.  
  
"You can cancel that appointment with Pomfrey, Paddy. You just proved you have brains." James joked.  
  
"Very funny, Prongsy. You want me to screw your changes with your precious Flower or something?"  
  
"No way. I was just joking, forgive me?"  
  
"Because it's you, I'll let it slip just this once."  
  
"Come on, we've got Fungus, don't want to be late." Harry said and they left their dorm to meet up with Lily to go to potions.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry 4 the delay. I've been working on two other fic's. What do you think of these idea's for a fic if I finished my others. The first two chapters of the first are already waiting to be posted, but you'll have to wait until this fic or 'What If' is finished.  
  
1 The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Live  
  
James lived, Lily died. Now he's left alone to bring up his one year old son. that can't be good, can it?  
  
2 Replacing My Best Friend  
  
James is killed, Lily is on the verge of a breakdown, Harry is as annoying as an one year old can get and still Sirius takes the two in. Will he be able to help without going nuts?  
  
3 Harry's Worst Nightmare; Dudley At Hogwarts  
  
Well, the title says it all, Dudley is a wizard too, goes to Hogwarts and teams up with Malfoy. Harry thinks it's a nightmare, but is it? 


	12. Will You Go Out With Me?

The five ran down to the dungeons and entered the classroom with at the exact same time as the bell.  
  
"You're just in time boys." Fungus snared.  
  
"As always, professor. We wouldn't want to miss one minute of your wonderful lessons." Sirius said.  
  
"And we don't want to lose Gryffindor too much house-points." James whispered to Lily, who had trouble suppressing her giggles.  
  
"Something funny, Miss Evans?" Fungus snapped.  
  
"No sir. I was just thinking of a prank I pulled on my sister." She answered quickly.  
  
"Care you like to share it with the class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It wasn't a request."  
  
"Well, I just turned her platinum blond hair purple, that's all. It was just a funny sight that's all." Lily replied.  
  
"Don't let a funny site interfere with my class again."  
  
"It won't happen again, professor."  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
They took their seats in the back. (A/N: From left to the right; Remus, Harry, Lily, James and Sirius.)  
  
"Thanks for lying, Lils." James whispered. "If he had know what I said to make you laugh we would have lost a lot more points."  
  
"No problem, I though it wouldn't be fair towards you." She answered.  
  
During potions they had to make a growth potion for the plants of Herball and of course the Marauders were having fun throughout the period, but making sure Fungus had no excuse to deduct more points from Gryffindor.  
  
~~~ A few weeks later, library~~~  
  
Lily was busy with her Transfiguration homework. The Marauders had already finished theirs, but they insisted on staying with her to keep her company. She was really grateful for that.  
  
She looked up from the book she'd been reading for more information and hopefully make her understand what in Merlin's name she was doing. Remus was reading a book about runes, Sirius was walking around being bored, Harry had his nose in 'Hogwarts: A History' and James was just staring into oblivion.  
  
"Why are you reading that book, Harry?"  
  
"Because one of my friends, Hermione, read it and is always complaining Ron and I know so little about Hogwarts and I got bored." He said sheepishly. "How's your homework coming?"  
  
"Not good, I don't understand one thing about what I'm doing."  
  
"I'll help." James snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
James got up and sat down next to her, explaining about the subject and pointing in the book.  
  
"Can we leave now, I don't think I've ever been this long in here." Sirius whined.  
  
"You can go if you want, Padfoot. I'm staying." James said.  
  
"Come on, Moony and I'll come with you." Harry winked.  
  
"GREAT!" Sirius yelled and earned himself a glare from Madam Pinch.  
  
The three left and James and Lily were now alone in the library. (A/N: Somehow there were no other students what so ever. ::laughs evilly::)  
  
After ten minutes Lily was finished.  
  
"Thanks, James."  
  
"No problem, that's what friends are for." He smiled and she smiled back shyly.  
  
James noticed a eyelash on her cheek.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"What?"  
  
James brushed the eyelash away, softly. His hazel eyes meeting her emerald ones.  
  
"An eyelash." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Come on, they other three are probably still bored to death."  
  
"Ok." Lily broke their eye-contact.  
  
James sighed softly and helped Lily pack her things. He noticed his friends had been so good as to take his bag with them.  
  
"Here let me carry that, the others have been so kind to take mine with them." He offered.  
  
Lily blushed and gave him her bag.  
  
'I knew James was kind, but I never expected him to be a gentleman.' She thought.  
  
James threw the bag over his shoulder. They walk the first half of the way back in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Hey Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I though, euh, maybe now we're friends and all, you euh, would like to go on that date I've been offering you for the past two years or something."  
  
"You never change do you?" She answered.  
  
James sighed, he knew he would be turned down again.  
  
"But I did change, so I think I'll except that offer."  
  
James beamed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, now I know you, you're a very different person then I though you were."  
  
"Well, I might have changed a bit, since Harry's here and all."  
  
"I'm glad you did. Butterbeer." The fat lady swung open. "When?"  
  
"Next Friday?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Great." James was still beaming and if it's possible  
  
'James really does look happy now I agreed to go on that date with him, maybe he really meant it when he said he liked me.'  
  
Sirius winked at James when he saw his friend carrying Lily's bag. Remus had taken James' bag on purpose, so James would be able to carry Lily's.  
  
"Hey Prongs. I see that course your parents sent you to is finally paying of." Remus joked.  
  
"Yes, well, how could I resist such a lovely lady?" James said and Lily tried to hide her blush, but the Marauders noticed and decided to ask James as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Anyone in for a game of chess?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am." Harry, James and Lily said.  
  
"I can only play to one opponent, you know." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Harry can play against you and Prongs can play against Lily." Remus said smirking.  
  
"Brilliant." The other four exclaimed.  
  
~~~Four games later~~~  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, guys." Lily said and walked up to her dorm.  
  
The Marauders did the same and as soon as the door was closed James was bombed with questions.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"What was what all about?" James acted stupid.  
  
"Lily blushed when you said she was a lovely lady." Remus said simply.  
  
"Oh that, well, step three is started." James smiled.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Lily agreed to go out with me." James said happily as he let himself fall onto his bed and disappeared into la-la-land.  
  
Sirius did a small victory-dance that made Harry and Remus crack up.  
  
The three changed into pyjama's, but couldn't get James to snap out of his la-la-land trip, so Harry let Sirius throw a bucket of ice-water in his face.  
  
"What did you do that for?" James yelled.  
  
"To get you out of la-la-land and into bed where you can dream of your sweet Flower, without bugging us." Sirius replied. "And it was Harry's idea."  
  
"How dare you accuse my son of your stupid idea's?" James faked to be angry.  
  
"Just go to sleep, Prongs." Remus said.  
  
"And if you say 'Lily' in your sleep one more time, I'll put duck tape over your mouth." Harry warned.  
  
"Be glad Sirius didn't get a girl up here since you came, now that are sounds you definitely don't want to hear." James laughed.  
  
"Go to sleep, love-sick mind." Sirius yelled.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
James was taking another trip into la-la-land while walking down to the common room.  
  
Harry was the first down and spotted Lily.  
  
"Hey, Lily."  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
James snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Lils!" He said happily. The other Marauders sniggered.  
  
'James must have told them I agreed to that date.'  
  
"Hey James, got something planned for Friday?"  
  
"Yeah, something really special, but I'm not telling anyone." James smiled mysteriously.  
  
"I can't wait. Shale we go to breakfast then?"  
  
The other four agreed.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but I can't think of anything more, but I know the next chapter will be longer, so please review?  
  
Next chapter: Lily and James on their first date.  
  
Oh and I got another idea for a new fic:  
  
A Day In The Live Of Preschool Harry  
  
Harry in preschool, uncontrolled magic, lousy teachers and bullies (manly Dudley and his gang) 


	13. First Date, Unicorns, Animagi, Werewolfs...

~~~Friday~~~  
  
Lily got out of bed.  
  
'Tonight I'm going out with James, no big deal, but why am I feeling so nervous?'  
  
She got dressed and walked down to the common room. The Marauders were already waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Lils, see if you can get anything out of James about your date, he refuses to tell." Sirius called.  
  
"No good, Padfoot. It had to be a surprise." James said calmly.  
  
'How come he's so calm when I'm so nervous?' Lily thought.  
  
James my have been acting calm, but inside it was like a miniature war. His nerves were eating him and if Sirius hadn't stopped asking, he would have blabbed for sure.  
  
The day went by slowly for both Lily and James, but finally it was eight o'clock.  
  
James had borrowed Harry's Marauders Map and hidden his invisibility cloak under his robes. He met up with Lily in the common room and together they left the tower.  
  
When they turned a corner, James pulled out the map and his cloak.  
  
"What's that for?" Lily asked.  
  
"You'll see." James said as he threw the cloak over them.  
  
He led Lily out of the castle, over the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"James, we're not allowed to come here." Lily hissed.  
  
"When had that ever stopped me?" James asked smirking. "Come on, we're almost there."  
  
After ten minutes more walking they reached a clearing. There was a small lake and a lot of different flowers, which spread a relaxing sweet sent.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." James answered and Lily blushed. "All animals in the forest come to drink here."  
  
James pointed to a blanket.  
  
"May I offer you a seat, my lady?"  
  
Lily giggled and let James lead her to it.  
  
They sat there for a while, talking and laughing, having fun or just enjoying each other's presence.  
  
Suddenly the bushes twenty feet from were they were sitting, moved. James and Lily held their breaths. They knew what kind of creature lived here and not all were harmless.  
  
They took a relieved breath when three unicorns emerged, two full grown and a baby. James recognised them, turned into Prongs and greeted them.  
  
The recognised him and greeted him back. Now James turned into James again and motioned Lily to come.  
  
She got up in a daze and walked to them. She stroked the unicorns and turned to James.  
  
"You're animagi." She said.  
  
"Euh, yeah."  
  
"How, why?"  
  
'Oh, shit.' James thought. "Well, euh, promise you won't tell?"  
  
Lily looked surprised, James had always made sure the whole school knew his achievements. "Sure."  
  
James took a deep breath.  
  
"We did it for Remus."  
  
"We, who's we?"  
  
"Peter, Sirius and me."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"To be with Remus when he needs his friends the most."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Remus is a werewolf, but if the school finds out..."  
  
"He'll have to go. That must be terrible for him."  
  
"Yeah, well the teachers and Snape know."  
  
"Snape knows, how come the school doesn't know yet?"  
  
"Dumbledore made him swear to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Lily gave James a hug.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"For being such a great friend."  
  
James put his arms around her waist. Lily was shocked how right that felt.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you swear to keep it a secret?"  
  
"Of course." Suddenly Lily remembered something. "Is being bitten the reason Remus was practically disowned?"  
  
"Yes and the reason Romulus can't stand him."  
  
"I'm glad I broke up with him. Werewolf or no werewolf, Remus is still Remus."  
  
James hugged Lily tighter.  
  
"Glad you see it our way."  
  
After a few more hours of talking, having fun and animal spotting, the two went back to the castle.  
  
~~~Gryffindor common room~~~  
  
"I had fun tonight, James. I'll never say no to a date with you again." Lily hugged him again.  
  
"I had fun too, Lils." James put his hand under her chin, lowered his head and softly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
The kiss only lasted a second.  
  
"Good night, Flower." And James rushed up to his dorm. 'I shouldn't have done that, now I surely blow it.'  
  
Lily let herself fall into a chair, fingers softly touching her lips.  
  
'He kissed me. HE kissed ME. He KISSED me! If that kiss had lasted longer I would have surely kissed him back, but that doesn't mean I love him right? I feel so confused.'  
  
She sat their for ten minutes, then she jumped up to go to sleep, a sleep that would be filled with dreams of James.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
"Please?" Sirius begged.  
  
"No." James said sternly.  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"No, Padfoot. I won't tell."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to." James answered. 'And I screwed up at the last minute.'  
  
The Marauders were walking down the stairs to the common room. Sirius tried to get James to tell him what had happened on his date, but James refused.  
  
Lily was the only one in the common room. When she saw the four boys come down the stairs she jumped up.  
  
"Hey." She said with a bright smile and gave James a hug.  
  
She had come to the conclusion she liked James and she was willing to give them a shot. Now all she had to do was tell him that a the right moment and that would have to be a moment without his friends.  
  
James looked surprised, but recovered quickly and hugged Lily back.  
  
'Maybe I didn't screw up after all.'  
  
"Hey Flower."  
  
"I'm hungry, you can do this an other time, let's go down for breakfast." Sirius whined.  
  
"Sure." James replied.  
  
The went down, but Lily made sure she and James dropped back further and further.  
  
"Why are we falling behind?" James asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Lily answered.  
  
James gulped.  
  
'I did screw up.' He thought. "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you last night, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be sorry. I didn't mind."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. It helped me discover something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I like you. I like you more than a friend. I don't know if I love you, but I'm willing to give us a try."  
  
James was shocked. Was she implying what he thought she was implying?  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Are you tick, Potter." She said playfully.  
  
"So, basically you're saying that if I'd ask you to be my girlfriend, you would say yes?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Silly."  
  
Their faces moved closer and met in a passionate kiss.  
  
'I could get used to this.' Both of them thought.  
  
"Wow." James said. "It's even better than I imagined."  
  
Lily blushed. He really did love her.  
  
"Yeah, wow. What will your friends say when they find out?"  
  
James got a devilish smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't care. I want to see the look on Romulus face when he finds out."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Let's go, I'm hungry and your wish might come true if we hurry."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. ::hugs everybody who reviewed::  
  
I want to ask you kindly to read the story of my friend, most loyal reviewer and other brain behind my stories; Dutch Lily Flower, it's really good. You can find a link in my favourite story list or my favourite author list.  
  
Please review. 


	14. I'm Only Human, Even I Make Mistakes And...

A/N: Ok, sorry I didn't put Harry in the last chapter, it seemed to have bordered some of you. I have a good reason to not make him the centre- person of that last chapter. You see, it was about James and Lily getting together, so naturally, the chapter centred around them. Sorry I didn't even mention Harry, but I'll make up for it. Enough blabbing, on with the fic.  
  
The Marauders were sitting at Gryffindor table, eating, well at least Sirius was.  
  
"Wher's Pwongs?"  
  
"Padfoot!" Harry almost yelled.  
  
"Don't speak with a full mouth." Remus said.  
  
"Could you repeat that, so we can understand what you're saying?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius gulped down his food.  
  
"I asked, where's Prongs."  
  
"Over there." Harry pointed.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked to the entrance of the Great Hall. James was just walking in, his arm around Lily's waist and Lily's head leaning against his arm.  
  
"Do you think what I think?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you think at all?" Harry joked and received a glare from Sirius.  
  
"I think you're right, Padfoot. That must be the first time in your live you're actually right." Remus helped Harry.  
  
"Look at Rommy." Harry laughed.  
  
They looked to the Ravenclaw table and soon found Romulus. His was looked like shit, his eyes were shooting daggers and he looked like he wanted to attack James.  
  
"He's still scared of James." Harry sniggered.  
  
"He'd better." Remus laughed. "I don't think he's even got a clue how strong James really is."  
  
"That's what you get when you run around with you." Sirius choked on a piece of toast.  
  
Remus got out his wand, muttered a spell and the piece of toast soared through the air, landing in Romulus' face.  
  
"Who did that?" He yelled  
  
McGonagall had seen the toast come from the Marauders.  
  
"Detention!"  
  
"We didn't do anything." Harry defended.  
  
"That toast came from your direction."  
  
"Sirius was choking." Remus said.  
  
"If Remus hadn't done anything, I would have surely been dead by now." Sirius piped.  
  
"Too true, professor." Frank Longbottom, a seventh year and Head Boy, said.  
  
"Forgive me my mistake."  
  
"Of course, my dear Minerva." Sirius said and the whole student population laughed.  
  
James and Lily reached their friends.  
  
"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" James tried to look stern.  
  
"Yes, you can. We were good boys, until you two came in and we noticed Romulus face." Harry laughed.  
  
"It was classic, wasn't it?" James cracked up as he and Lily sat down.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"He got what was coming to him, that jerk."  
  
"May I remind you, you went out with him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No you may not and that's before, well."  
  
"Before she knew our secret." James finished.  
  
"You told her?" Remus paled.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." Lily reassured him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
James pulled Lily into a hug.  
  
"Isn't she great?" And he planted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Now I've lost my appetite, thank you Prongs." Sirius whined.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Look Sirius, chicken-legs." Harry pointed.  
  
"Gimme." And Sirius began stuffing his mouth full again.  
  
"See, you haven't lost your appetite at all." Harry said triumphal.  
  
"You tricked me!"  
  
Everybody cracked up.  
  
~~~1996~~~  
  
"Professor, I'm scared. Something is definitely not right here." Hermione said.  
  
"I know what you mean, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yeah, it's freaking me out too." Ron stated.  
  
"Headmaster, how come I remember Sirius dying and at the same time remember him surviving?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I'm only human and sometimes even I make mistakes."  
  
"What do you mean, professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"I might have been wrong when I said that if Harry changed the past we wouldn't notice it here, because I'm now sure he's in the past."  
  
"Do you mean Harry changed the future?" Hermione looked stunned. "But that's against the law. He knows that."  
  
"Well, I'm remembering strange things happening when the Marauders were in their sixth year, which I was sure didn't happen before Harry disappeared."  
  
"I remember two different versions of that year too." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Than you'll agree with me, that if Harry changed the future, he didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"It's more like an accident." Remus agreed.  
  
"And those new memories of your sixth year are much more amusing." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Professor, do you remember how Harry came back?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't." (A/N: No, duh. I'm not telling what is going to happen. You guys only remember the things happening in previous chapters. ::sticks out tongue::)  
  
"Oh Harry, where are you?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"You know, I get the strange feeling someone is watching us." Ron said.  
  
~~~Somewhere where the dead people go~~~  
  
Three cloaked people were staring into a cauldron, one female, two male. It was filled with a potion, but right in the middle it appeared to have a hole in it. A hole which showed Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I wish we could be with them." The cloaked female said.  
  
"We will be with them soon enough." The figure next to her said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Get a room." The last figure said.  
  
"I have all right to do this." The other man said.  
  
"Whatever, I just wish we were there and knew where Harry is." The figure replied.  
  
"You really haven't been paying any attention have you?" The woman spoke again. She pointed to the cauldron and four boys and a girl appeared. One of the boys was softly kissing the girl.  
  
~~~1974~~~  
  
"Snog her already, Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
"No." James replied.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius argued.  
  
"Why would he?" Remus said.  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
"When does he ever listen to you and got something good out of it?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Sirius replied.  
  
"Then keep that big mouth of yours shut." Lily said.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." Sirius made a sad face.  
  
The other four laughed at him.  
  
'Man, this Sirius is so unlike mine. This one is more carefree. I guess that Askaban changed him.'  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Sirius was looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a walk. See you." Harry got up and hurried out of the common room.  
  
James wanted to get up.  
  
"I'll see what's wrong with him, James. You know he's used to tell me stuff." Sirius got up and ran up to the dorm first.  
  
"What is he doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Getting that map so he can find out where Harry is." James answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~~~Up in the boy's dorm~~~  
  
Sirius opened Harry's trunk and searched for the Marauders Map. Then his eyes spotted an interesting looking book. He took it out and opened it.  
  
It was filled with pictures of an older James and Lily. He looked through the book, but stopped when he found a picture of their wedding. In the background he found himself, he smiled. It looked so right, why would anyone want to ruin that.  
  
He closed the book and continued his search. He found some letters in his handwriting, but the condense was depressing.  
  
Finally he found the map, opened it, looked for Harry and then sprinted down again. He ran through the common room with a quick goodbye and then down the halls and corridors, through the oak doors and outside. He crossed the grounds quickly and found Harry staring over the lake.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"There is obviously a reason you ran out of the common room, please tell me."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me, if it would be nothing you wouldn't be crying."  
  
Harry's head snapped to face Sirius. Their eyes met, Harry's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You're right. I-I-I just miss my friends."  
  
"You're lying, I know you are. Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Wouldn't it feel strange if someone came to you to talk about your death?" Harry replied.  
  
"Is that what is bordering you?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"It's just. The Sirius I knew was so different from you. Sure you look the same, act the same, but it's not the same. I can't explain it, but I think my Sirius is more careful sometimes, more worried."  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"It's like Askaban ruined his live." Harry continued. "And not only Askaban, but also the death of my parents and the fact that I look so much like my dad, but we're not the same."  
  
"You are the same to me."  
  
"That's what I mean. You do remember how I was when I came here, do you."  
  
"Yeah, you acted much more like Lily, now you look, act and think like James, but your Lily-side is still in control."  
  
"Yeah, well that was something you would often forget in my time, that I wasn't like my father at all. He would even forget how much he meant to me and risk his live just to be with me."  
  
"That proves he cares for you, Harry. If I were him, which I am, I couldn't care less about my live, just as long as you were save and happy."  
  
"But if he wanted me to be save and happy, he shouldn't have died. I can't be happy without him. I'm domed to live with the Dursleys. You don't know how happy I was, even if it was for only half an hour, that I could leave that dratted place."  
  
Sirius hugged Harry tighter and let him cry on his shoulder.  
  
"You never really talked about this before, have you?"  
  
"No." Harry said truthfully.  
  
"Well, don't you feel better now that it's out of your system?"  
  
"Now you mention it, yeah, it does feel a lot better." Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"You must really care for the future me."  
  
"Yeah, well, you were the closest thing to a father I ever had."  
  
"I don't know how you feel, but I can imagine it. I would feel horrible if Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your grandparents, died. They're more like parents to me than my own parents are."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, you live long enough to tell me about that."  
  
Sirius laughed too.  
  
"Want to know more."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
And Sirius started telling Harry more about himself. He was surprised to see how interested he was. Soon Sirius found himself telling Harry more about James too.  
  
~~~Common room~~~  
  
James and Lily were alone. Remus had gone to god-knew-where and so had the rest of the Gryffindor population.  
  
Lily nuzzled herself closer in James' embrace. James tighten his grip on her.  
  
"I never wanna lose you, Flower."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"You know something I don't know?"  
  
"Maybe." James said, kissing her cheek.  
  
A/N: Hope I made it up to you all. Thanks for reviewing. Please review again.  
  
Special thanks to Dutch Lily Flower. Please read her story too. It's really great. 


	15. I Love You

A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter, but I have to admit something. I put in that third world because I didn't have a clue on how to go back from 1996 to 1974. I'm really glad it turned out that way. I'm not going to kill Voldie now, I'll just let him terrorize the world and kill him after Harry returns to his own time, or so. I don't know yet, but he won't die just yet. Well, let's get this chapter on the road, shall we?  
  
A week had passed and Harry had became more happy, Sirius ditched James to spent more time with Harry, James ditched Sirius to spent time with Lily and Remus got tired because the full moon was coming.  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
"What's up, Padfoot?"  
  
"You don't mind me ditching you for Harry, do you? Were still best buts right?"  
  
"No, I'm glad Harry's happy, as long as you don't do with him what you do with girls we're cool."  
  
"I'm not gay! I would never do that."  
  
"I know, I was just joking and anyway, you hanging out with Harry gives me time to hang out with Lily."  
  
"She realized she loves you already?"  
  
"No, not yet." James sighed.  
  
"You snogged her already?"  
  
"No, I don't want to rush."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"No smart. She might break up with him if he rushes." Remus said walking into the dorm.  
  
"You look tired." Sirius commented.  
  
Remus pointed to the window.  
  
"My mistake."  
  
"Full moon in three days, right Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, you learned how to read the moon or something?"  
  
"No, but you get the hang of it if you spent five years with a werewolf."  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"Weren't you with Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Dumbledore wanted to talk to him."  
  
Ten minutes later Harry walked in with a sad face.  
  
"Why the long face, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dumbledore says he almost found a way to get me back."  
  
"Then why are you so sad, you'll be back with Ron and Hermione." James said.  
  
"But I don't know if you will be there."  
  
The others got sad too.  
  
"We'll make sure we'll be there." James said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"In your heart."  
  
"That's stupid. If I'd want to talk to you, I'd have to rip out my heart."  
  
As soon as they noticed how stupid that sounded they laughed.  
  
"Well Harry, you're still here, enjoy the time you are and we'll make sure you won't forget it." Sirius said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's a surprise. Now let's go to sleep, I'm tired."  
  
~~~Sunday~~~  
  
James was the first to wake up that morning. Last night they had waited until Harry was asleep and than Sirius told them his plan and to be honest, it was brilliant. Now James was facing a problem, though. He didn't know what do for his share of Sirius' plan Maybe Lily could help him.  
  
He dressed and hurried down to the common room, to his surprise Lily was already sitting there, reading a book.  
  
He softly walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"James." She turned around to face him.  
  
"Good morning, my dearest Flower. How are you today?"  
  
"Good morning James. I'm fine. You?"  
  
"I could use some fresh air, care to join me?"  
  
"Always, let me get my cloak."  
  
Within no time James and Lily were walking outside, hands linked.  
  
"Is something bordering you, James?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry is going soon and well, Sirius had a plan, but I don't know what I can do as my share of it."  
  
"What is his plan?"  
  
"Well, he suggested..." (A/N: You don't really think I'll let you know already, do you?)  
  
When James finished Lily smiled.  
  
"That's so sweet and I think I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
She whispered something in James' ear and he smiled.  
  
"You're the best." And he gave her a soft kiss on her mouth.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. When James tongue asked for permission to enter, she happily granted access and they played tonsil-hockey for ten minutes straight.  
  
After they finally broke apart their eyes never left they other's.  
  
"I love you so much, Lils." James blurred out.  
  
"I love you too, James, with all my heart."  
  
Both Lily and James were surprised when she said that and Lily put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Were did that come from?" She asked.  
  
"Your heart?" James suggested.  
  
Lily was still looking in his eyes, she was looking for an answer in them.  
  
"You're right, I came from my heart. I think I loved you from the moment I saw you, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself."  
  
"I know I loved you from the moment I first saw you, I was afraid to admit it to myself too, but somehow in fifth year I did."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Me too." And he kissed her again.  
  
~~~Back in the boy's dorm~~~  
  
"Come look, this is sweet." Sirius yelled.  
  
"What?" Harry came to him.  
  
"It better be good, I wanna sleep." Remus said.  
  
"I think step four of our plan is just completed." Harry laughed.  
  
~~~Somewhere where the dead people go~~~  
  
"He looks so happy." The woman said.  
  
"Just wait until he goes back." The man hugging her replied.  
  
"Do we really have to wait that long to get back?" The last man asked.  
  
"Yes we do." The other two said in unison.  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"But we have been waiting longer for that day." The woman said.  
  
"You knew it was coming?"  
  
"No, but we hoped." The other man replied.  
  
~~~1996~~~  
  
"You noticed Cho's been walking around with her head in the clouds?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Cho? Yeah, but she's not the only one. Ginny's been walking around like that too." Ron replied.  
  
"You think it's got something to do with Harry changing time?"  
  
"You're the smart one around here."  
  
"Well, I'm asking for your opinion."  
  
"Yes, I think it's got something to do with Harry changing time." Ron replied.  
  
"I wish he would come home soon."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
~~~1974~~~  
  
"Hey Prongs, had fun snogging your girlfriend?" Sirius asked as James and Lily entered the common room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you had a great view of you two playing tonsil-hockey from our dorm." Harry smirked evilly.  
  
James and Lily turned a nice shade of pink.  
  
"Oh Prongs, pink is definitely your colour." Remus joked.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Oh, come on James. You know you would do the same to them." Lily said.  
  
"You're right. You three just wait."  
  
"We'll be ready for you, Prongsy." Sirius declared.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Harry will be going home in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thank you all for reviewing, especially Dutch Lily Flower, please read her fic too, it's great. Please review. 


	16. Back To The Future, Going Home

"Ron?"  
  
"What do you want, Ginny?"  
  
"Do you know when Harry's coming back?"  
  
"No, I don't why?"  
  
"I just miss him."  
  
"You still have that crush on him, don't you?"  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I was over him, but apparently not."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
~~~1974~~~  
  
A week had passed and James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were busy with Sirius plan to make Harry remember the time he had spent here.  
  
Harry was mostly keeping himself busy with reading. He had finished 'Hogwarts: A History', '101 Ways To Use Magic Herbs', 'Happy History', '1001 Different Potions' and so on.  
  
At this moment he was reading 'The Dark Arts: Your Enemies Won't Know What Hit Them'.  
  
"Hey Har."  
  
"Hey Siri."  
  
"The sun is sinning now, so could we take a picture?"  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Well, we've been taking pictures of our group ever since first year. We see you as part of our group, so you should be in it too."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way. Race ya." Harry jumped up and before Sirius knew what was happening, Harry was sprinting through the portrait hole.  
  
"No fair."  
  
"All is fair in love and war."  
  
Sirius began to sprint too, but he couldn't catch up with Harry.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Remus, James and Lily watched Harry and Sirius sprint out of the castle.  
  
"I won. I won. I won." Harry sang when he reached them.  
  
"Come on, let's take that picture before the weather changes." Remus said.  
  
They moved to stand close to each other and then James waved his wand. Ten seconds later the picture was taken.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." James said.  
  
"Why would you want to thank me?"  
  
"Now I have something to remember you by until you are born. To assure me it wasn't a dream. And anyway, you still saved not only your future, but mine too."  
  
"And changed it." Harry smiled.  
  
"Let's just hope it's for the best." Remus said.  
  
"Go fish." Sirius piped.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Are you two too stupid to put more than two words in a sentence?"  
  
"Yes, am./No!" Sirius and Remus said in unison.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Padfoot. I didn't know you had it in you." James joked.  
  
"I know. Me stupid." Sirius answered.  
  
"I dare you to keep talking like that until I leave." Harry laughed.  
  
"We deal."  
  
"I don't think he can keep that up for so long." Remus said.  
  
"I think he can." James defended.  
  
"You trust him enough to make a bet?"  
  
"I most definitely do."  
  
"Loser must pay twenty Gallions to the other."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"You guys are pathetic." Lily shook her head.  
  
"But adorable, right?" James asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Very adorable." Lily laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you." And he pulled Lily into a hug.  
  
"James, go and lick my boots some other time, but we have to do something else, remember?" Lily said sweetly.  
  
"The book, I know, but it was worth the try."  
  
"Harry, riddle!" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I know one."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Harry said really fast.  
  
"Whatta?" Sirius looked really stupid.  
  
"I don't get it." Remus said, thinking hard.  
  
"What's the answer?" Lily asked.  
  
"A wood chuck could chuck as much wood as a wood chuck could chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood." James laughed.  
  
"How did you know that?" Sirius looked at him surprised.  
  
"My dad learned me that." James laughed even harder.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the castle." Remus said.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked annoyed.  
  
"Just look that way." Remus pointed to the sky.  
  
"Thunderclouds!" Sirius cried happily. "You think we'll get some thunder?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I love thunder!" Sirius danced around.  
  
"I hate thunder." Lily shivered.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"When I was about seven years old, Petunia and I were home alone in a thunderstorm and a tree outside our house got hit. I never got over it."  
  
"Poor you." Sirius gave her a sympathetic look. "Thunder is cool."  
  
"No way I'll get any sleep tonight if we get thunder." Lily said sadly.  
  
They had started to walk to the castle.  
  
"Won't you get any sleep when you're alone, or there's not way you'll get to sleep?" James whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily whispered back.  
  
"I'm willing to share my bed if it'll help you sleep." James whispered again.  
  
"What!" Lily had problems to keep her voice down.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean sharing my bed as in doing stuff, just sleeping." James smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'll think about your offer, but no funny stuff."  
  
"I wouldn't dare. Like I said before, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Lily smiled, he was so sweet to her, not rushing things.  
  
~~~Two hours later, boys dorm~~~  
  
Harry was down in the common room with Remus. They had drawn straws and Remus had drawn the shortest, so he had to keep Harry away from the dorm.  
  
"That ones cute." Lily exclaimed.  
  
Sirius, James and her were sitting on James' bed going, through pictures of the Marauders.  
  
"We should put some pictures of you in there too, Lils." Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're part of our group too." James kissed her.  
  
"Well, ok, why not."  
  
Sirius and James winked too each other when Lily couldn't see it.  
  
"So, you got something for the rest of my plan, Prongsy?"  
  
"I most definitely do, but I'm not gonna tell you. You'll just have to find out when he leaves." James answered. "I got help from this fare lady."  
  
"Just make sure you can put it on a necklace." Sirius said.  
  
"I will, it's finished already."  
  
"Great, mine is almost finished too. I just have to do one more thing."  
  
"Great, how about Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Euh, he's been to Hogsmeade to get his part?" Sirius said questionably.  
  
"Hogsmeade, nobody can come there anymore. He couldn't have gotten out of the castle unseen." Lily exclaimed.  
  
James put his finger on his lips and then got out Harry's map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He whispered.  
  
The map opened and James pointed to the passages to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Wow, how did you get such a detailed map of Hogwarts?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius beamed and pointed to the text.  
  
"Ok, how did you find out all that stuff?"  
  
"You're sharing our secret, Lils. You should be able to find out yourself." Sirius commented.  
  
"It's because you're animagi, right?"  
  
"You're brilliant." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Book's finished." James said.  
  
"You two wrap it up. I'll finish my present." Sirius smiled.  
  
Sirius walked over to his bed, pulled some things out of the nightstand's drawer got on his bed and closed the curtains.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"You really aren't telling what you got, are you?"  
  
"Nope, we like it better this way." James laughed.  
  
Ten minutes later everything was wrapped up and put away carefully, when Remus entered.  
  
"Euh, you better come with me."  
  
"Something happened to Harry?" James jumped up and looked really worried.  
  
"Not yet." Remus said as he walked over to his nightstand and got out a small package.  
  
"He's leaving right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah." Remus sighed.  
  
The Marauders looked really depressed.  
  
"Come on." Sirius said sadly, he shrunk the big package and put it with the other in his pocket. James shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in his pocket with his package.  
  
Down in the common room a sad Harry joined them. They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. All teachers they met on their way said goodbye to Harry.  
  
"Hot chocolate." Lily muttered and the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
Dumbledore was alone in his office. He sat behind his desk and looked up when the five of them came in.  
  
"I see you wanted to say goodbye to Harry." He smiled.  
  
"We always say goodbye to a friend." James said. "But could you just wait a few minutes before Harry leaves, we want to give him something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You first James." Sirius said.  
  
James got out the two small packages.  
  
"Ok, this is your trunk." James smiled. "And you'll have to open this."  
  
Harry looked surprised, but took the package and opened it. It contained a necklace with an emerald stag hanging on it.  
  
"Wow, thanks."  
  
"Now open mine." Remus said, giving Harry his present.  
  
Harry opened it and found a piece of moon-rock.  
  
"You can put it on the necklace too." Remus smiled.  
  
"Here." Sirius gave Harry his present and gave Lily the enlarged package and whispered. "You give this."  
  
Harry once again opened the package. This one contained a locket shaped like a dog's footprint.  
  
"Open it." Sirius urged.  
  
Harry opened it and saw the picture taken earlier that day. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here Harry, from all of us." Lily said.  
  
Harry opened the last package and revealed a book full of pictures of all of them.  
  
"It was unavoidable to keep Wrombut out of the book." Sirius whispered so Dumbledore didn't hear.  
  
"It's ok." Harry sniggered.  
  
"Well, Harry, time to go." Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Bye." Harry hugged everybody, tears stinging behind everybody's eyes.  
  
"Ok, you wished yourself here, so you'll have to wish yourself back again." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll never forget you." He said. "I wish I was back with my friends in my own time."  
  
The bright light had returned and Harry was sucked away, tumbling and turning.  
  
"I'm going back, back where I belonged." He though happily.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is probably the last one. Hope you liked this. I'll update as soon as I can, promise. Thanks for reviewing all, especially Dutch Lily Flower. Please read her story too, it's really good.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Oh, and the next chapter will be a bit lame, just to take revenge on Rowling. 


	17. Finally Live Is Fair

Harry felt like he was flying. Wait a minute, he was flying, no not flying, falling.  
  
"Oh shit." He muttered. "Why me?"  
  
After a minute of falling he heard screams.  
  
'At least I know I'm somewhere where people are.'  
  
BOEM!  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelled and kept his eyes shut tight.  
  
People were running away and to him.  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
"Harry!" Someone yelled.  
  
"I'm not deaf, you know."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Planning to open your eyes?" Someone else asked.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at his friends, Remus, Ginny, Dumbledore and some more teachers.  
  
He immediately grabbed his head. He got an aching headache from all the memories flowing into his head, because he had been in the past he hadn't been effected, until now.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remus asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, just a headache."  
  
"Well Harry, your prophesy has come true." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"Look at who your sitting on." Ginny giggled.  
  
Harry looked and jumped up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Calm down." Remus grabbed Harry's shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"He was attacking Hogwarts and you fell on him." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"You broke his neck." Ron laughed.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly.  
  
"BOYS! He just came back. We missed you, Harry." Hermione said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you too, but not as much as you would have liked." Harry smiled and hugged her back.  
  
~~~Somewhere where the dead people go~~~  
  
"Can we go now?" One of the man whined.  
  
"We've been dead for a much longer time, so we should be more impassioned." The woman laughed.  
  
"He never grew up, sweety." The other man gave her a quick kiss. "Now let's get to that portal."  
  
~~~Hogwarts, 1996~~~  
  
"Hey! Miony?" Ron whined.  
  
"Baby." Hermione laughed, but let Harry go and pointed to the necklace Harry was wearing. "What's that?"  
  
"A goodbye present, so I wouldn't forget the time I spent in the past." Harry smiled.  
  
"Were is your stuff, 'cause we only have Hedwig and her cage." McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry took out his trunk from his pocket and returned it back to it's normal size.  
  
Ginny suddenly pointed behind Harry.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
A black vortex had appeared, it was small, but rapidly growing. When it was two meters in diameter three cloaked figures appeared and stepped out of it.  
  
"Finally!" On of them exclaimed in a male voice, which sounded really familiar to Harry.  
  
"Siri?" He asked.  
  
"The one and only." He replied.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled and launched for him. The hood of the cloak slighted of Sirius head as they hugged. "I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, Harry."  
  
"Oh, how cute. You can let him go now." Another cloaked figure said. His voice was familiar to Harry too, he had only heard it once, but it was imprinted in his memory. Could it really?  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked carefully as if he would disappear if Harry said it.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Harry looked at the last cloaked figure.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She just smiled and nodded.  
  
Sirius let him go and he launched for him parents, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Remus went to stand next to Sirius and all looked at the happy family.  
  
"That's how it should have been all along." Remus said, putting and arm around his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius replied, putting his arm around Remus shoulder. "The world knows justice after all."  
  
James let Harry go and walked over to his friends, pulling Remus in a hug. "Moony, long time no seen."  
  
"That's an understatement." Remus laughed.  
  
~~~An hour later~~~  
  
Harry was sitting on a chair in a guest-room of Hogwarts.  
  
He would be staying here with his parents until they could go to Godric's Hollow.  
  
In the past hour he had promised his friend to tell everything about his time in the past, found out about Ron and Hermione being boyfriend and girlfriend, asked Ginny if she would be his girlfriend and still got time left to catch up with Sirius and his parents about what happened.  
  
In his pockets he found a letter from Dumbledore to Dumbledore. It had contained the grades he had gotten, so he wouldn't have to take all the tests here.  
  
Hermione had flipped when she found out he had read all those books and took over her place as top of the class in all classes.  
  
James and Lily were now at the ministry to clear Sirius' name, so Harry had the guest-room all for himself. He was flipping through the photo album he got from the Marauders.  
  
There were pictures of their pranks and just random once, every photo had a subtitle from all four of them and some pages were just filled with jokes or letters.  
  
Harry really loved his presents, but he loved to have his parents and Sirius back so much more.  
  
The door opened and James and Lily came in.  
  
"Hey Harry." They greeted.  
  
"Hey mom, dad."  
  
"Do you know where your good-for-nothing godfather is?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, probably running around in the Forbidden Forest. Why?"  
  
James showed Harry an official looking document.  
  
Mr. Black,  
  
We have made a big mistake and would like to apologize. We hope we can make it up to you somehow. From now on you are a free man and if you want you can get your old job as Auror back.  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
The Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"They took their time to find it out. Can I take it to him?"  
  
"Sure." James messed up Harry's hair and gave him the letter.  
  
Harry got out the Marauder Map and found a dot named 'Padfoot'.  
  
~~~When Harry found Padfoot~~~  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
A black dog came running to him and turned into Sirius.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Sirius read the letter and jumped with joy. Finally Harry's live was going the right way.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
A/N: Ok, this was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and read the story of Dutch Lily Flower, it's GREAT. 


	18. Yet Another Author's Note

A/N: You kan find my sequel through my ID, because it's a diverent category than this one is.  
  
I'm also buzy with checking the grammer of this story and will do it with the rest of my stories too, so later on, if you read teh story again, you might find some changes.  
  
Love,  
  
Elisabeth 


End file.
